The Bite
by GinryuFox
Summary: Who thought turning 18 would lead up to something like this? Its a mixture of the movie with my own twist. Jerry/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Most people believe that as soon as they turn 18 it means like yeah I'm and adult now. It's party time. Yeah parties. But for me, turning 18 meant something else. When I turned 18 I had gone out to celebrate with some friends, and something happened. Couldn't really remember what happened, but then the dreams started._

_At first the dreams were harmless. That was until two weeks later the dreams became worse. There was a man in them, but it was like I was seeing through his eyes. Watching what he did to people. Biting them and drinking there blood. At first I just thought I was watching to many horror movies. But the dreams kept getting worse. Sometimes I would wake up either crying or afraid. The dreams got so bad that I began to see them when I was a wake._

_So I decided to visit the only two people who would believe me. Two boys who once had been my brother's best friends but ditched them for the popular crowd._

_We were able to tell from the dreams and visions I had, that I might have a connection with a vampire. I didn't believe them at first until they showed me footage they got of one. I was shocked and afraid. The boys reassured me that as long as I didn't say anything that I was safe._

_I was relieved to say the least. Until I met him, my next door neighbor. First he started out charming and sweet, but then I found out what he really was. A vampire. The same vampire who created this connection between us. I had tried to stay away from him, but he would follow me where ever I went. _

_I had no one to turn to. No one I could tell. Anyone I told wound up either dead or turned. I had to go to him. He made sure of that._

_So this is my story of how I meet him and became to know vampires exist._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

It was a quiet night in the Vegas suburb area except for the thunder clouds over head. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their beds, except for one person.

At the Brewster residence everyone was peacefully sleeping except for Christen. She was tossing and turning dreaming. She could see someone, a person opening a window and sneaking in. There was someone not that far away. Christen tried to call out but no one heard. The person was a women sitting in bed reading. Realizing she was her friend Adam's mom. The women looked up. Pure fear appeared on her face. She barely let out a scream before she was pounced upon. She watched as her throat was ripped out killing her. She saw a claw like hand enter her vision.

Fear gripped her when a voice called out. Christen's site changed as the creature made its way up the ceiling. A man entered it was Adam's father. Upon seeing his wife on the bed he ran over. He checked her then ran over to the other side of the bed. He was kneeling down when he was struck down, throat ripped open. Warm tears ran down Christen's face in her dreams.

The creature continued on down the stairs. The TV was on blaring in the living room. She watched as it made its way down the hallway to another room. There was a girl in the room, Adam's sister. The girl turned towards the door and let out a scream. The creature pounced upon the girl and began feeding. Something jumped on the creatures back. Christen knew it had to be Adam. He was thrown out in the hall before the creature finished with the girl. It let out a roar that made Christen cringe.

It moved out of the room following Adam's scent. It made its way into Adam's parent's room. Christen could feel its amusement toward Adam's hiding place. Silently it moved both his mother and father out of the way. It let out a growl before it flung the bed away. Uncovering Adam's hiding place. It pulled Adam up off the floor, gripping his neck.

"You have a choice." The voice sounded dark and husky.

Adam stared at it. "I won't become one of you." Then a serious look came to his face. "Whatever you do Fox don't let him win. Your stronger then he is."

She felt curiosity from the creature before she was forced to watch as it slaughtered her best friend.

Christen shot up in bed drenched in sweat with tears rolling down her face. Her bedroom door opened an in entered her mother. When Christen saw her she couldn't stop her sobs from coming. Her mother quickly moved to embrace her. Offering every ounce of comfort she had. For the rest of the night she stayed in her mother's arms fast asleep with tear streaks on her face.

* * *

The next morning you would find people going about their day. As for Christen today was a school day and she was eating her breakfast. While her mother Jane Brewster was taking out the trash can. Christen exited the house to see her mother scolding her younger brother Charley Brewster about leering at the neighbors.

"Hey she's the one who put the word on her butt. I'm just reading it," he said.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean you should look Charley," spoke up Christen.

Both Jane and Charley turned towards Christen. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of jean shorts and black and white sneakers. She had a black wrist band on her left wrist and a thin choker around her neck. Her brown hair was in a high pony tail that reached the back of her neck. Her blue eyes were narrowed at her brother with her arms crossed.

Charley huffed at his sister. "It's not like I was trying to look Chris."

A snort was all he got. Which caused him to blush and glare at his sister. Their mom rolled her eyes at them and smiled. Jane looked next door noticing the dumpster and frowned.

"Is he ever going to move that dumpster?"

"Ah mom you got to get over it," Charley said as he pushed his motorbike into the driveway. Christen shook her head at him.

"Attitude," Jane said opening the back of the van. "You've been stressed or something?"

She moved toward the garage to get housing signs for work. "Amy?" She questioned.

Charley looked to his mom before returning to his bike. "Amy is good she hasn't dumped me yet so."

A snort from his sister, who was now sitting in the van, got his attention. "That girl really cares about you Charley. She isn't going to dump you," she said. "Not even over something stupid."

Charley gave his sister a grateful look, who smiled right back. Times like these make Charley glade to have her in his life. Helping both him and their mom.

"You know getting what you want is stressful. Especially when you're not use to getting it," voice their mother. "More to lose."

Christen had to agree with her mother there. With especially how things turned out for Charley and his ex-friends.

"You're reading those books again? Power of or whatever the hell," he said as he got on his bike. "Because they are definitely not working and neither is this bike."

Christen commented, "I can take a look at it Charley and then head over to Benny's after school to ask about it."

"You will?" he asked hopeful watching as his sister move over towards the bike.

His sister chuckled. "Yes Charley."

He smiled at her before turning to their mother. "You're still trippin over some guy's box."

Jane backed out of the van gesturing her arm at it. "What? It's an eye sore. I'm trying to get people to move in not join the legions leaving town. Right Chris?" She asked getting a nod from her daughter.

"I like that word legions," he grinned while his sister chuckled.

Jane looked to her two kids. "Hello can I get some help over here?" She sighed. "You know when the Perry's lived there…"

Charley cut his mom off as he and his sister moved to help. "Oh when the Perry's lived there they were the greatest neighbors ever but they moved. I thought you were happy that there house finally sold."

Christen sighed as their mother stared next door. "Hmm he's not digging a pool so where did all of this concrete come from?"

"That's a very good question," he concluded. "Maybe you should spy on him some more to find out."

Jane looked at her son. "He's thirteen feet from our house that's not spying. It's merely observing," she said closing the van door hearing her daughter chuckle.

"Uhuh," he commented.

"It probably came from the basement." Jane and Charley looked to Christen. "Maybe some of it went bad and he needs to repair it."

They were broken from their conversation by a voice, "Hey miss Brewster Christen."

Looking over they saw Amy Peterson Charley's girlfriend and a friend to Christen. Christen place a pair of shades on her face before waving back to them.

"Hey honey hi girls," Jane said waving to them. They waved back.

As Charley was walking away his mom called out, "Oh hey Ed called again."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm tired of making excuses for you Charley. If you don't want to talk to him just tell him," she said.

Charley was walking backwards now. "Kind of defeats the purpose." His sister sighed at that shaking her head.

Making his way to Amy's car she said, "Still can't get the bike started?"

"No faith," he said.

Amy pushed her sun glasses down. "So you ah don't need a ride?"

She took off leaving Charley behind. Charley looked to his mother and sister the latter laughing at him. He took off running after them calling Amy's name before they finally stopped to let him in the car.

Jane sighed before turning around. She turned her attention to her daughter noticing the shades. Jane knew her eldest child wasn't sleeping well. Not after what happened almost a month ago.

"Hey Fox you okay?" she questioned.

Turning to her mother Christen saw the concern look in her mother's eyes. "I'm okay mommy. And thanks for last night." She said smiling.

"It's what I'm here for kid." She smiled at her daughter hugging her before letting go.

"I better get to school before I'm late. See ya later mom." Christen waved bye to her mom before getting in her own car.

Jane waved bye before leaving herself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting him**

Christen had made it to school without being late. It also made her day when she pulled up in her 67 mustang, silver with black racing stripes. She put a lot of time and effort in the car. It was a birthday present from old man Benny. He owns his own auto shop.

The time had flown by for Christen. But she couldn't help noticing some of her classmates were absent. Pain and fear gripped her heart knowing the reason why they're really absent.

During her third period class she got a text from her other friend Ed Lee or as Charley calls Evil. It said to meet him so he could talk to her, since they didn't get to talk this morning. She agreed to meet him then hid her phone.

Once the bell rang Christen was out of class and looking for Ed. Pretty soon she found him, standing in front of Charley and the two idiots Mark and Ben. Seeing how they were treating Ed, Christen decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. Walking up behind Ed she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Ed was getting frustrated with the three if them. That was until a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Recognizing the cherry blossom and vanilla scent, Ed knew who it was. And by the looks of the two gaping jocks it was her.

"Hello Ed," she spoke softly and sweetly.

Ed smiled. "Hey Fox."

Christen purred before kissing his cheek. Mark and Ben glared at him and his smile grew into a smirk. She released him before turning to her brother.

"Let's go Charley." When saw him hesitate her tone became sickly sweet. "Now little brother."

Ed bit back a laugh as he watched Brewster and those within hearing distance visibly shiver. Everyone knew when Christen used that tone it meant someone is in for a lot of pain and humiliation.

The three of them moved to leave when Mark called out, "How about that date Christen?"

Christen turned to look at him. "Sorry sweetie you're not man enough for me." She said waving at him.

Turning around to continue own but was stopped this time by a loud smack and sting to her backside. Surrounding students all winced or flinched at the scene. All of them knew to well what was going to happen next.

Christen turned around and very calmly walked toward Mark, who was grinning like a fool at what he did.

"Now Chris…" started Charley.

"Shut up Charley." He winced at her calm tone. He knew she was really angry now, and there was no stopping her now. Ed was grinning mad now.

Looking at Mark she asked, "Did you just smack my ass?"

"Of course. You have a nice firm ass Chris," he said still grinning.

Sharp intakes of breath came from the surrounding students and Charley. Mark was going to get it big time now.

"Oh I see." She gave him a sickly sweet smile before her hands shot out grabbing Mark by his shirt and flung him over her right shoulder and down the hallway.

Christen made her way up to him and bent over. Looking him in the eye and said, "See what happens when you touch something that doesn't belong to you."

Standing back up she turned and smiled at Ed and Charley. "Let's go."

Passing by him they continued on down the hall.

With the help of Ben, Mark was able to stand. "You're a bitch Brewster."

Turning she said, "Takes one to know one sweetie." She blew him a kiss and waved bye.

They disappeared around the corner leaving Mark in pain and humiliation.

* * *

"What's up Ed?" he asked.

Ed questioned him, "You know Adam's missing right?"

Christen flinched at Adam's name. No one but Ed noticed it he'll ask her about it later.

"What do you mean Adam's missing?" Charley asked.

"I keep trying him, no texts, no phone calls nothing," he started. "I don't know if you're paying attention to roll call but he's not the only one that's gone."

"Right kids aren't coming to school happens all the time. What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

Christen looked to her brother. "He's right Charley. A good portion of students missing from my class are students who have never missed a day of school ever."

Ed shot Christen a grateful look before turning back to Charlie. "Just meet me at his house after school will check around and see if he's okay."

Charley shook his head. "I can't I'm sorry I'm busy."

"Liar," spoke his sister.

Ed laughed in disbelief. "I don't think you understand what I'm telling you. Um Adam's gone."

"Dude do we really have to do this here," he said looking behind him then back to Ed.

Christen looked at her brother with disbelief and Ed with anger. "Wow am I not suppose to speak to you anymore." Ed spoke angrily.

Charley tried to calm him down. "Be quiet don't spaz out. I just…"

Ed cut him off. "Don't spaz out. Don't you want me to spaz out? Oh my God it's so horrible crossing the streams will high school as we know it cists to exist."

Christen looked amused while Charley looked panicked, looking behind him.

Ed seeing Charley look behind him. "Okay want me to go and tell your pals how we really know each other. The Lego contests, the farscape conventions, the costumes."

"Please stop." Charley pleaded.

"Or how about that time you took my stretch Armstrong and tied it around your balls and jerked off for an hour," Ed finished.

Christen chocked trying to stop her laughter from spilling out.

"Stop," he said.

"Then be my back up I know Fox is going." Ed said gesturing to Christen who nodded letting him know she was in.

Charley looked at Ed speechless until finally, "Okay fine. Adam's after school."

Ed nodded. "Don't be late."

The two looked at each other before Charley shook his head and walked away.

"I kinda would like stretch back by the way," Ed said.

Once they were mostly alone Ed turned to Christen. "Explain."

And she did. She told him about everything she dreamed. About what happened to Adam and his family, and the missing students. By the time she finished speaking tears ran down her face.

"I don't know what to do Ed. It keeps getting worse," she cried.

"Shh its okay. You're safe now." He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders hoping to help comfort her a little.

After a while she calmed down and her shoulders stop shaking. Ed still held her offering her his comfort.

"What did Adam tell you?" he asked.

Sniffling she responded, "He said not to let him win. And that I'm stronger than him."

Ed nodded his head. "Adams right. He may have created this connection between you but your stringer than him. You also have that little gift of yours as well."

"Thanks Ed." Hearing him say that made Christen happy and grateful to have Ed.

He smiled at her. "You're welcome."

Christen reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

She pulled back and smiled softly at him. "For being yourself and always being there for me."

Ed smiled back happy to be the cause for her smile. With that they both went there separate ways until later.

* * *

Christen made sure to run her errands before heading to meet Ed. Along the way she got a call from Ed saying that Charley wasn't there yet. Christen became frustrated and told Ed she would bring Charley there, which he agreed.

She was down right pissed off because of Charley not showing up. Making her way home she saw Charlie with their mom and Amy, also an older male. With short dark messy hair brown eyes and pale skin.

'_He might be our new neighbor, _she thought curious about him.

Parking her car by the curb, she got out taking her things with her. When she made it them she noticed the man speaking.

"It takes a real man to wear ah," he paused, "Puse. I like em."

"And here I thought Charley was a hormonal teenage boy." Came her sarcastic reply.

The four turned, to see Charley walking towards them. Jane and Amy were snickering while Charley looked embarrassed. And the man looked amused and also seemed to be checking her out just like he did Amy. Making it to the four, she stopped beside Charley and glared at him. Charley knew he was in trouble by the look on his sister's face.

Christen turned her head to the man, to see him checking her out. Her blue eyes meet his brown and smirked at her. Turning to face him fully she took him in. From head to toe and back up. She could see the arrogance and sexuality roll off him in waves. Jane, Charley, and Amy glanced at the two waiting to see who would speak first. Until finally the silence was broken.

"Dude you're so not my type so please stop checking me out," Christen said then without so much as a second glance she turned away from him towards her brother.

Amy looked shocked while Jane looked on with pride. No guy's good looks were going to catch her daughter's attention. Looking at their neighbor she saw the shocked look on his face as if he's never had a pretty girl turn from him or not find him attractive.

Jane cleared her throat catching everyone's attention. Gesturing to the man she said, "Chris this is our new neighbor Jerry Dandridge. Jerry this is my daughter Christen."

Realizing her mother wants her to be civil. So with a sigh she puts on her best smile and says, "Nice to meet you Jerry."

"Nice to meet you too," he said.

As soon as their hands touched Christen felt faint. Falling forward Jerry reacts fast catching her, causing the other three to panic. Christen realized someone had her. The person had strong muscled arms that held her tightly. As if refusing to let go. Looking up she saw the person was Jerry.

"Charley," she called.

"I'm right here Chris." Charley moved toward Jerry to get his sister.

Reluctantly Jerry released her to her brother who held her steady. Her mom ran inside and came back out with a bottle of water. Opening it she gave it to her son so he could help his sister drink.

"I guess it finally caught up to me huh mom." She said smiling weakly.

Jane began to scold her daughter. "See I told you to stay home today. Maybe next time you'll listen." Turning back to Jerry. "Sorry Jerry but I have to go now. My daughter needs me."

He waved it off like it was nothing. "No worries, its okay go take care of her."

They began to make it to the house when Charley froze looking at his phone.

"Charley," his mom called with his sister leaning on her.

"Oh wow I gotta go." He said dropping his back pack. "I'll call you later."

He kissed Amy on the cheek, leaving his mom and Amy protesting behind him.

Christen sighed. "We better grab his stuff cause he'll forget it. And I better call Ed to tell him I can't make it."

With Amy's help they were able to get both Christen's and Charley's things inside.

* * *

From his garage Jerry watched as Charley ran down the street. He had an idea where he might be going and who he was going to see. It seems he's going hunting tonight. Bringing up his hand to take a bit out of the green apple he had. His eyes switched from Charley to the kids house. He thought about Christen Brewster.

The girl had surprised him. Not only did she not fall for his looks she bluntly told him, he wasn't her type and to stop checking her out. It amazed him to find such a strong-willed young women. He was also surprised that she was the young women he had met almost a month ago. She smelled of purity and innocence.

A special girl, with a gift so strong it almost beat him. So he gave her a gift, a very special bite, one that created a link between them. But the link wasn't strong enough. He couldn't find her with it. _Not yet anyways_, he thought. For now he'll put his thoughts on hold he had somewhere to be.

With that he went inside to clean up and get ready for a hunt.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finding out**

After being brought inside and sent to her room for bed rest. Her mother said she wasn't going to school tomorrow and that she was staying home until she's well rested.

Sighing Christen had taken a bath and changed her clothes. She was wearing a pair of black pajama shorts with a gray tank top. Her hair was thrown up in a low bun. Reaching for her phone on her knight stand. She saw a message from Ed, explaining that no one was at Adam's and also about the fight between him and Charley. She called him wanting to know what started it and found out it was over Amy. Saying bye to Ed hopping he would come over tomorrow, he agreed. Putting her phone down Christen leaned back.

She couldn't believe how much her brother had changed. Dumping his real friends for fake ones. Who don't care about him. Not even she could do that, she loved Ed and Adam like brothers. She wouldn't ditch them for anything.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by her bedroom door opening. Looking over she saw her brother enter.

Charley smiled. "Hey there big sister. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said calmly looking at him.

"Good. That's good to hear," he sighed.

It was quiet between the two of them. Neither one was willing to speak. Christen couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Why did you fight with Ed?" she asked looking toward her window.

Beside her Charley tensed before answering, "He told you."

"After I weaseled it out of him," she responded.

"I didn't like the names he called my friends." He told.

Christen snorted. "You mean the way he was talking about Amy."

Charley tensed again. "So what? Your taking his side instead if mine?"

Christen snapped her head back to her brother. "You see this is why you and I can't have out normal conversations anymore. You're always jumping to conclusions."

He opened his mouth to deny everything but Christen cut him off.

"Yes you do Charley. You're not the same person I use to know." She the spoke softer, "You act more like…him."

This confused Charley greatly. "Like who Chris?"

She shook her head before sighing. "No one Charlie just get out."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said get out!" she snapped.

He got up and left her room closing the door behind him. Leaving her all alone.

Until suddenly she sat up. Her eyes moving left and right. Seeing what he was seeing. He had a new victim Ed. Tears began to roll down her face, as she watched him stalk Ed. She even watched the confrontation between Ed and Mark to also where he jumped the fence to running straight into him.

Christen scrambled out of bed and quickly put on her sneakers followed by her gray hoodie. Grabbing her keys she ran out of her room and out the door to her car. Starting it she drove off. Along the way she watched Ed escape him. Breaking the glass and entering the house. Her feelings of relief were short as she felt amusement from him.

"Forget it Jerry. With no invitation you can't get in." Jerry merely smiled and took one dramatic step in then put his other foot in. "Oh shit."

Her thoughts exactly. She couldn't believe it was Jerry who she had a connection with. He was her neighbor for crying out loud.

"Abandoned. I thought you did your homework."

Christen felt like crying. _Just hang on Ed I'm almost there, _she thought.

"You've been watching me," Jerry said looking around then turned back to him whispering, "I've been watching you. Seems fair."

_That must mean he knows everything about me too, _she thought.

She watched as Jerry followed upstairs a few paces behind Ed. He sniffed the air finding Ed's scent. For a moment her vision blurred until she saw that Jerry was sitting down not that far from the broken back door. Pretty soon a pair of legs were seen followed by the rest of the body. Ed fell down the rest of the way and landed on his ankle. He cursed and swore.

"That looked like it hurt."

He cried out in shock and horror, finding Jerry sitting comfortably in a lawn chair.

"Oh God!" he cried crashing into a bunch of chairs knocking them over before falling into the pool.

Turning down the street she passed by Mark's car before turning left. Hoping to get there in time. She wasn't about to lose another friend to him.

Standing in the pool Ed held up his cross while Jerry advanced on him. "You bit off more than you can chew," Jerry said.

"It's too late man. I've told people what you are! You've been made!" he spoke.

"And you think anyone's going to believe you?" Jerry reached the steps to the pool.

_I believe you Ed, _Christen thought finally pulling onto the street.

"No, no! Don't play that crap! Don't play that mind shit with me! I'm serious! Try me!" Ed snapped. "At least Chris believes me."

"Oh yes Christen. I've met her. Soft and sweet with a fiery personality. Either way, I'd love to get to know her more. Both inside and out."

Christen shivered at this. She would never let him get that close to her. Not now not ever.

"No you stay the heck away from her! She doesn't need this shit so leave her alone!" Ed yelled.

She felt her heart clench at those words. A few tears slid down her face. She'll get to him she has too.

"Okay," Jerry said stepping into the pool.

Christen wanted to cry out and tell Ed not to believe him. She watched him descend the stairs deeper into the water.

"You said you're glad you're different then," said Jerry advancing on him.

"Get back!" Ed yelled.

"How can you be in a place like this?" Jerry asked gesturing around. "These people, even your best friend. You're nothing to him now."

"No," he said.

_No Ed don't listen to him. You're something to me, _Christen thought. She could do nothing but watch.

"You were born for this. You know it," Jerry said chuckling when he stood before him. "It's a gift."

With that said Jerry placed a hand behind Ed's neck and pulled him close, sinking his fangs into his neck. Ed's arms sagged at his side. His grip loosened letting his cross fall from his hand to the bottom of the pool.

* * *

Christen finally found the house. Pulling over she got out of her car and quickly made her way to the backyard. Looking around her eyes were drawn to the pool. What looked like a dark shape in the water. Not thinking twice she ran forward and jumped off the edge and straight into the water. Swimming forward toward the dark shape. Getting a look and seeing Ed's face. Wrapping her arms around him, she kicked off the bottom and shot up.

Reaching the surface Christen swam toward the stairs and pulled him up. She began CPR on him. He wasn't responding.

She pounded on his chest crying. "You promised me you wouldn't leave. You promised and you lied to me Ed."

Cradling his head Christen held him crying.

"Hello Christen."

Freezing she tensed up knowing who it is. Moving Ed from her she stood up before turning around. There sitting comfortable was Jerry. His hands laced in front of him.

"I've been waiting to see you." He said grinning.

"Have you?" she whispered. Her heart racing a mile a minute.

Getting up from the chair he moved toward Christen. Standing in front of her he looked her over. Her clothes clung to her body, showing her form. He got straight to the point.

"Did you ever wonder why I created a bond with you instead of killing you like I did you friends?" he questioned.

Her heart clenched in pain in her chest and her breath labored. She didn't look at him.

Walking around her towards the pool his back was to her. "One of your friends invited me back to their place. They let me in. Three drunk girls easy, but I didn't count on was you being there." Turning he looked to her. "The minute I smelled your scent I knew I had to have you for myself. Virgin blood sweet like wine." He sighed contently. "Of course I didn't take into count your little gift when I went in for a taste."

Christen flinched at his wording about her friends and herself. She became nervous when he mentioned her gift.

Walking back to her he picked up a strand of her hair and breathed in her scent, causing her to shiver. Calming herself Christen turned to face him. Looking to his face she noticed his eyes were pure black and she could see a little fang peaking over his lip.

"However the connection I created wasn't finished. Thanks to the interruption only you could see what I was doing and feeling." He sighed then smirked. "I knew you would use it to find me." Throwing out his arms. "And here you are."

He closed the short distance between them. Christen placed a hand on the right side of her neck backing away from him. She had to get away she can't let him finish the bond. She went to run when he appeared in front of her. She gasped before his hands shot out and grasped her arms and bring her close.

"Once I complete the bond I'll be able to find you no matter where you run." He said as he buried his face against her neck.

Christen barely had time to do anything before the pain hit her. He had bit her in the same place as before. She winced as he bit harder causing her more pain. She had to get him off some how. Moving her hand to his chest, she blocked out the pain and concentrated on getting him away from her.

Heat began to build in the place where her hand was touching. Jerry felt the burning, tearing away from her with a roar. Looking down he saw a hole in his shirt with his skin burnt. Turning his head to her he watched as she stood on shaky legs and faced him. Her eyes glowed turquoise before the wind picked up.

Christen knew she couldn't control her fire as she was but she could us her most unpredictable element. So she threw what she could at him. Which was pretty impressive. She was going to hurt him and Jerry let her. Not stopping her once, letting her take it out on him. Cuts, bruises, and broken bones were what she gave him.

With one last push she sent him through the fence. Knowing that would only slow him down she moved her shaky and near exhausted body back to her car. Making it she quickly started it and drove home. Reaching there quickly she got out locking her car and making it inside and up to her room. Making sure to lock her door she removed her hoodie and dropped it on the floor. Heading into her bathroom she looked in the mirror at herself.

She was paler now with blood caking her right shoulder. Removing her clothes and releasing her hair before stepping into the shower. Once she was clean again and dressed in another set of pajamas. This time gray pants and blue tank top. Christen moved the strap and peered at the bite. The bite was still oozing blood and looked swollen.

Getting the first-aid kit, she cleaned, disinfected, and bandaged the bite. She was going to be in pain and weak tomorrow. So she cleaned up her mess and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Saving**

It was late morning when Christen woke up with her shoulder throbbing like crazy. Getting up she got dressed. Wearing a white t-shirt, black running shorts a zipped up navy blue hoodie and white sneakers. And her black sun glasses.

Coming down the stairs she knew her mom and Charley were already gone. She cooked her some food to have before leaving. Once finished she got her keys and left. She drove to the house from last night. Stopping in front of it she got out of her car and made her way to the backyard. Stopping near the pool, visions of last night played before her eyes causing tears to sting her eyes.

Wiping her eyes Christen looked around. Nothing looked out-of-place. No glass broken, chairs not knocked over, and most importantly there was no blood anywhere. The pool was even cleaned. Even the fence looked brand new. Releasing a sigh she turned to leave when something caught her attention. Turning back, something shiny in the pool caught her attention. Making her way over she bent down. Using a little of her power she had the water float up the object. Reaching for it she scoped it up. Looking at it she realized it was Ed's cross. Clutching it she made her way back to her car and drove home. Once home she stayed in her room, in bed holding Ed's cross.

She had no idea how long she was in bed until she heard Charley's voice downstairs. She placed Ed's cross around her neck and sighed. Getting up she made it out into the hallway before freezing hearing a crash noise. Fearing something may have happen to her brother she made it to the stairs.

Stopping at the edge she called down, "Charley? Is everything okay down there?"

* * *

As Charley was making his way home thoughts about Ed not showing up at school to what he saw at Ed's and on his laptop. Looking towards his house he noticed his sister's bedroom light was on. He'll talk to her and ask if she's seen or talked to Ed. Making his way up Charley noticed the trash can still out. So he rolled it up the driveway and opened the gate to the backyard and placed the trash can there. Turning around he nearly jumped when he saw Jerry standing there.

"Hey guy," Jerry said.

"Hey…guy," Charley replied.

"You could really do me a solid." He said.

"What's that?" Charley questioned.

Jerry leaned forward whispering, "Well I got a girl on her way over for a beer and I'm all out of beer."

Charley shook his head. "It's ah…sucks."

"Set me up. I'll pay you back two times. A sixer for your mom and you and your sister. What do you say?" Jerry asked.

"Ah yeah. Yeah let me do that." He agreed. "Ah right now. I'll go right now and check what we got in the fridge."

"Okay," he said.

"Cool. Just give me a sec," Charley said.

He made his way across his yard to the kitchen door with Jerry following behind sniffing the air.

"Let me see what she's got alright," Charley said as he opened the door, leaving it opened.

When Jerry got to the doorway, however, he stopped just outside of it.

"Moms kind of ah…kind of ah…light domestic…kind of mother," Charley said as he dropped his backpack on the floor and headed over to the fridge.

Looking around Jerry commented, "Nice kitchen." Pointing towards the cabinets. "Good cabinet work."

Nodding his head Charley responded, "Thanks."

Jerry watched Charley search the fridge for beer.

Pulling out the beer Charley asked, "You cool with Budweiser?"

Smiling Jerry nodded his head. "Yeah that works."

Gathering the bottles together into the six-pack, Charley turned his head towards Jerry causing his grip to loosen on one of the bottles and fall to the floor shattering.

"Oh shit!" he cursed.

"Can I help you with that?" Jerry moved to come inside, but something held him back.

"No, no. No, no." He looked towards Jerry who he noticed looked ready to leap inside at the word. "I mean I got it. I just...yeah I got it."

The two stared at each other for a moment until Charley bent down to pick up the pieces. Then a voice called down to Charley.

"Charley? Is everything okay down there?" His sister's voice.

How could he have forgotten she was here? Their mom made her stay home to rest. How could he have been so stupid?

"Charley," she called again.

"I'm fine Chris. I just dropped something that's all." He responded.

"If you're sure?" she questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure," he said.

Charley would have released a breath if it wasn't for Jerry speaking.

"Was that your sister?" he asked calmly.

He turned to look at Jerry. There was no doubt in his mind that he hadn't heard her. His stance outside had taken on a completely different feel as his eyes roamed around the kitchen and the open hallways. Charley knew he was looking for his sister.

"Do you think I could talk to her for a minute?"

Charley didn't want him anywhere near his sister. "No. And sorry it's not a sixer."

He held the beer out and watched as Jerry moved to get it. And at the last second he moved back until it was in the door way and Jerry's hand stopped moving. He looked up realizing Ed was right. Jerry didn't even look very friendly anymore. His cool eyes were unwavering as they watched until Charley finally gave him the beer, which Jerry grabbed from him.

Jerry turned pretending to look around before turning to Charley. "This girl tonight she's a handful, yah know. Women who look a certain way they-," he laughed into his fist but it didn't sound genuine. "They need to be managed it's true." Looking around, he leaned his arm back on the sides of the frame giving Charley his full attention. "Your dad ducked out on yah, huh? Your mom she didn't...exactly say but, well, there's a kind of...neglect. Gives off a scent. You don't mind my saying you got a lot on your shoulders for a kid the three of you alone and your sister, Christen, she's ripe. Special, I bet there's a line of guys just dying to pluck that." Jerry didn't look happy at that. "Your mom too. You don't see it but maybe you do but, she's putting it out." He looked behind him before turning back. "It's on you to look out for them. You up for that, guy?"

"I think I can manage." Charley was determined to protect both his mom and sister.

"Good because there are a lot of _bad_ people out there Charley." He paused looking at Charley for a moment. "Everyone's gotta look after his own business."

It was silent between them until the silence was broken.

"Charley."

A dark twisted smile grew on Jerry's lips as he looked past. He didn't have to look to know that Christen had come downstairs. She entered the kitchen, noticing the tense atmosphere. Looking around she immediately froze when she saw Jerry standing by the door frame. She finally looked away as she noticed Jerry's gaze on her. The smile on his lips, and the darkness in his eyes caused a shiver of excitement to run down her spine. She shook her head she shouldn't be feeling that.

Looking towards her brother she said, "Amy's upstairs she wants to see you." Charley nodded, and Jerry who stood in the doorway, stood up straight and looked at the two, but mainly Christen.

"I'll be seeing you two around." It wasn't a question, Christen knew, much like he's commented before he meant it. "Thanks for the beers." And with a tense smile she nodded and he left.

Christen closed the door and turned to Charley. "Okay what was that about?" she asked.

Charley looked at her and sighed, "Ed told me something, and I think it's true."

She sighed, "That Jerry's a vampire?"

"How do you know?" he questioned.

She hesitated. "Ed told me and I actually believed him. Unlike some people." She looked to her brother at that.

"I know and I promise I will make it up to him." He said.

Christen whispered sadly, "You won't get the chance too."

"What was that Chris?" he asked confused stopping at his bedroom door.

Stopping in her doorway, she placed a hand on her door frame and said over her shoulder, "It's nothing Charley you better go see what Amy wants."

With that Christen entered her room, closing and locking the door behind her. Leaving Charley in the hall alone and confused.

* * *

Lying down Christen fell asleep. Before long she was woken up by the sound of laughing and giggling. Not paying it any mind she snuggled back into her pillow to sleep. Sounds of moaning had her up and heading towards her brother's room. Thinking the noises came from him she entered his room but halted upon the sight of her brother sleeping in his computer chair by the window.

Shaking her head she grabbing she grabbed a blanket and placed it over him, kissing his cheek. Christen left his room and entered hers. Closing and locking the door, she leaned against it sighing.

"I'm losing it," she mumbled to herself shaking her head.

Sighing again she moved away from her door and to her bathroom. Thinking about splashing some cold water on her face. She froze when the sounds of moaning reached her. Knowing it wasn't her brother Christen's eyes scanned the room until they landed on her floor length mirror. Staring at it she noticed it looked weird. Confused she moved closer noticing the mirror looked distorted. Reaching with her right hand, hesitating slightly, she touched the mirror. Her eyes went wide and a gasp leaving her lips when she saw it ripple.

Moving back from it, she continued to watch it until finally it stopped rippling. In the mirror it looked like two people standing. Gasping when she recognized the blond hair of one of the people.

"Doris!" she called hoping she heard her.

But to no avail she wasn't. Instead she was heard by the other person she was with, a male. He lifted his head and looked right at where she was. She stared wide eye at him. For the man was her next door neighbor Jerry Dandridge. He smiled at her showing his fangs.

Christen cried out to Doris, "Run Doris get away he's dangerous."

But still nothing. Doris had babysat her when she was little. She was like a big sister to her. She couldn't lose her too.

Jerry began to chuckle darkly. "Now, now none of that. I can't have you trying to scare off my meal."

His bent down mouth opened ready to sink his fangs into Doris' neck. Christen had to stop him some how.

"Wait please Jerry."

He stopped for a moment then looked to her. "Why should I?"

She cried to him. "Don't hurt Doris, you've already taken Ed and Adam from me please don't take her from me too. I'm begging you. Please!" She slid to the floor and sat in front of the mirror, Tears rolling down her face.

"What will you give me for her life?"

Christen looked to him. "What do you want?"

He grinned at her. "You."

She tensed. "Me?"

He raised an eye brow, "Unless of course she isn't really that important to you."

Her head shot to him before looking to Doris. "Of course she is. When ever kids use to pick on me she was there to scare them off." Christen's eyes soften at her. "She's one of the most important people in my life."

Jerry still staring at her questioned, "So what's your answer?"

Bowing her head she thought about what to do. If she did go to Jerry he would complete the bond and she would be his. But if she didn't he would either turn Doris or kill her. Biting her lip she squeezed her eyes shut before sighing. Making up her mind she lifted her head and stared determined at Jerry. She opened her mouth to respond when Doris chose that time to scream.

Jerry growing irritated with her threw her against the wall knocking her out. Christen cried out when she saw what he did.

Not paying any attention to Doris he looked at Christen. "Answer." He growled.

Shivering at his growl she responded, "You have my word. And to prove that I'll keep my word I'll come to you tonight."

Jerry growled in approval at this. "Don't keep me waiting or I may just snack on her." With that he moved away from the mirror leaving her alone.

The mirror's reflection returned to normal. Christen leaned her head and hands against the mirror and cried. Not long Christen heard her brother swear. Getting up she left her room and made her way to her brother's. Looking in she saw him at his window looking down. She knew who he was looking at.

"You can't stop him," she said suddenly.

Charley jumped at the sudden noise. Turning around he saw his sister standing in his doorway. He became worried when he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. She looked pale with bags under her eyes.

Moving towards her, "Chris what's-," he started.

"You can't stop him Charley. Nobody can," she cut him off gesturing towards where he was standing before.

"But Chris Doris she's-," he started again.

"I know about Doris Charley. I knew before you," she said tiredly.

Charley looked at his sister wondering how she knew before him. He opened his mouth to ask her when he saw her leaving.

Following her he called out, "Where are you going?"

Without stopping she replied back, "I'm going to put a stop to it."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs just as she reached the front door. "Stop to what?" he questioned.

"Don't worry about it Charley." Opening the front door she stopped and turned slightly and smiled gently at her brother. "Love you little brother."

He smiled back. "Love yah too big sister."

Christen gave him one more smile before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Charley was confused as he watched his sister close the door. Making his way back upstairs and to his room. He sat down on his bed thinking over what his sister had said. He sighed before going over to his window to look out. The cops were already gone. Moving his eyes to Jerry's he couldn't help becoming shocked at who he saw there.

His sister was standing at Jerry's. He watched her take a breath before knocking on the door. It opened and Christen entered, the door closing behind her. Not long after Doris ran out crying.

Charley now knew what his sister meant by putting a stop to this. She traded herself for Doris. But why? Why would Jerry let Doris go and take his sister? He was knocked out of his thoughts by a vehicle starting. Looking outside he noticed Jerry leaving. Determined Charley was going to rescue his sister before Jerry did something to her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meeting Peter Vincent**

Having exited her house and made her way to Jerry's. Stopping at the door Christen took deep breaths to try and calm herself. Once calm she knocked on the door. It opened allowing her entry inside. Once inside the door closed behind her.

Looking around she saw that the place was pretty bare except for a reclining chair with a table, TV, and couch. Her eyes zeroed in the couch when she saw someone on it. Moving towards the person, she realized it was Doris. Rushing to her Christen released a sigh of relief when she saw Doris breathing. Shaking her gently she called out her name.

"Doris," she whispered. "Come on Doris you need to wake up."

With a bit more shaking and calling her name, Christen was able to wake her.

Doris grabbed her head. "Oh my head, it hurts."

Christen smiled gently. "I bet it does."

"Christen?" she groaned.

She chuckled. "Yeah, are you okay? Can you walk?"

"I'm okay other than I have a head ach. And I think I can walk." She replied.

Christen sighed in relief. "Good let's get you out of here."

Helping her stand they began to make their way to the front door. However Doris froze beside her and began to cry.

Christen frowned. "Doris what's wrong?"

"Oh Christen I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you about Jerry." She said.

Christen sighed, "It's okay Doris."

She shook her head. "No it's not, you even had proof and I still didn't believe you."

"Its fine lets just get you out of here." Christen said.

The two continued on towards the door. Christen hoped to get Doris out of there before he found them. But she knew that he already knew she was there and what she was doing. Before they made it to the door, Christen was jerked away from Doris and sent skidding across the floor into the living room. Hearing Doris cry Christen's head shot up.

She saw a creature heading for Doris. Acting quickly she threw her hand up. A wall of water materialized and froze between them.

"Leave her alone Jerry." Grunting she forced herself up and faced him. "I told you I would come. I gave you my word." Gesturing him forward, "Now come over here and deal with me."

Doris stepped towards the ice wall and called out, "Don't Chris he's dangerous."

The transformed Jerry turned to her growling causing Doris squeak and back away.

Turning her eyes towards Doris she replied, "Don't worry Doris he won't hurt me."

Doris gasped as she saw her friend's eyes. Her now sea blue eyes glowed as she conjured up a ball of water, and threw it at his feet causing him to jump away.

"Hurry Doris and leave. He can't reach you since your by the door." She said not taking her eyes off him.

"What about you?" she asked.

Giving her a smirk and conjuring another ball of water. "Don't worry about me I'm more worried about you."

Doris opened her mouth to argue but she knew how stubborn Christen can be. So with tears running down her face she said, "Will go shopping soon okay. Promise?"

"I promise," she said smiling.

With that Doris ran out of the house. After she was gone Christen bowed her head and released the ball of water and the ice wall. Moving out of her defensive stance, she stood there shaking slightly. Her exhaustion was making its self known.

Jerry chuckled darkly as he moved towards her. He began to circle around her like a predator. He stopped behind her wrapping his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

Breathing in her scent he commented, "You have no idea of how special you are."

She swallowed whispering, "What is it about me that fascinates you so?"

At first he doesn't answer, just taking deep breaths of her scent. "The first time I meet you was in New Orléans. You were staying six weeks to celebrate your 18th birthday. You were partying with your friends. But unlike them you didn't drink any alcohol. You wouldn't even drink anything the bartender made. I watched you dance the night away, so innocent and carefree. For two weeks I watched you, finding things out about you. Until finally I couldn't take it anymore. On the third week of your stay you got drugged by some guy who wanted to rape you." He growled possessively his arms tighten. "You were mine only I could have you."

Christen became short of breath and she could feel the sting of tears in her eyes.

Continuing on, "With the guy taken care of I went to you. There you were lying on the bed dazed, confused, and in heat." He sighed contently. "The smell of you alone made me want you. So I went in for a taste and you tasted exquisite, like fine wine. Soon it led to our clothes on the floor and us under the covers. I also became your first that night. As the night wore on I knew I had to leave soon."

"I don't remember any of that and I would have felt pain if we did, "she said cutting him off.

"I erased it from your mind and basically removed your pain," he chuckled, "Leaving you alive."

Christen became scared if he could do that what else couldn't he do? She was broken out of her thoughts by him.

"On your last three weeks there I noticed something odd about your scent. So I seduced one of your friends into inviting me back to where you're staying. Arriving I decided I should have a snack before I went to see you. That's when you showed up stopping me from finishing my meal. That's also when I found out about your gift," He laughed. "At first you seemed to be winning but you were tiring out fast. You seemed paler and more tired. So I struck at your weakest and had another taste of you. What I found was shocking and not expected but I was pleased all the same."

She became even more scared she was almost too afraid to ask but she did anyways. "W-what d-d-did you f-find?"

He moved his left hand and placed it over her heart while his right was placed on her stomach. He moved his lips to her right ear and whispered softly and silently. What she heard caused her to gasp and her heart to speed up. Removing his arms he turned her to face him. Making sure she was looking at him, he bit his lip causing it to bleed.

He murmured, "Don't worry this is just the first taste of what's to come."

With that he kissed her. Opening her mouth he let the blood pour from his mouth and fill hers. Pulling back he saw that her eyes were half lidded.

"Sleep you need it. I'll be here when you wake," He whispered.

She closed her eyes and fell limp in his arms. With a sigh he picked her up bridal style and took her upstairs so she could rest peacefully. After he took care of her he left the house locking the door and went out to find him a new meal.

* * *

Making his way to the backyard Charley hopped the fence and made his way to Jerry's back door. He knelt down and began to try and pick the lock. With success he moved over to a mound of rocks and began to shake them. One of them gave off a sound letting him know that he had the right one. Unlocking the back door he entered and began the look around. Not finding his sister downstairs he decided to move upstairs.

"Christen," he called whispering.

Walking down the hallway he noticed a door was open and a light was on. Entering he called out for his sister again but no answer. Pushing the door open he noticed all kinds of things in the room. There was also a desk and chair with a lot of books and papers. There was an old tapestry on the wall in front of the desk. Pulling out his phone Charley took a picture of it for later. Moving on he made his way around the room stopping in front the closet. Opening it he saw several uniforms hanging up. Moving closer, he stumbled slightly and fell into the closet and fell against the back wall.

However instead of being able to catch himself the wall gave way. Landing on the floor he looked up. The place was white with six doors inside. He checked all of the doors to see if she was in any of them but didn't find her. Moving on he left the room.

"Christen," he called a little louder.

A groan from the door beside him was his answer. Opening the door he noticed it was a bedroom. The room was entirely black except for the lit red candles. Seeing movement out if the corner of his eye. Turning he saw something or someone moving on the bed. Charley couldn't really see who it was because of a canopy of gauzy fabric hid them from site.

"Christen?" he questioned.

The movement stilled. "Charley?"

Releasing a sigh of relief. He made his way over to the bed to get her. Moving the fabric aside he reached for his sister. Seeing her she didn't look anymore better than before. Helping her up her head lolled back. What Charley saw on her neck made him almost drop her. There on the right side of her neck was two puncture marks. Realizing the bastard had bit his sister made him mad. Shaking his head he had more important things to worry about like getting his sister out there before Jerry comes back.

He became distracted again when the sound of the garage door opening and closing. Helping his sister off the bed they made their way into the hallway. Charley froze when he heard the front door open and shut.

"Oh shit!" he cursed.

Quickly he moved back into the room closing the door behind him, he placed his sister back on the bed. Charley needed a place to hide. Looking around his eyes landed on a door that was directly across from the bed. Moving towards it he opened it realizing it's a closet. Stepping inside he closed the door. Not a moment to soon the bedroom door opened and in stepped Jerry. He walked around the bed over to the other side. Charley heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing. Jerry stepped back into view shirtless putting on a new shirt.

After putting on his new shirt he walked over to the bed and pushed the gauzy fabric aside. Sliding in next to Christen he sat behind her. Wrapping his arms around her he buried his face into her neck and nuzzled it. Jerry pulled his head back and showed his fangs. Charley didn't know what to do. Jerry was in bed with his sister and there was nothing he could do.

The sound of something breaking caught both of their attentions. Jerry sat up with a growl and left the room. For the moment he paused at the door and turned back before leaving. Charley came out of his hiding place moving quickly over to the bed helping his sister up and made their way out. Moving towards the steps Charley listened for Jerry. He could hear the television on. Moving softly and silently down the stairs Charley stopped them at the bottom. Looking right he noticed Jerry wasn't there. He heard footsteps moving around the back of the steps towards the kitchen. Christen made a noise which caused Charley to put a hand over her mouth to quiet her.

Christen became more a wake when she noticed her brother before her. Fear and relief filled her. Relief at seeing Charley and fear because of Jerry. Charley saw the look she was sending him. Giving her a small smile he turned his head his eyes caught the window. Looking at it he saw the refrigerator door open then close but not seeing Jerry any where. Peaking around the corner Charley saw Jerry opening a beer taking a swig and walking back the way he came. Charley pulled his sister behind him crouching low they stopped. Watching Jerry walking away he stopped for a moment before turning back around back towards the kitchen. Charley upon seeing this ushered his sister back towards the front of the steps.

Jerry stopped by the kitchen counter and pushed a green apple causing it to roll off the counter. Catching it he brought it up towards his shirt and began to rub it against it. As he was doing that Jerry lifted his head towards the stairs and seemed to be listening for something. Making his way back towards the living room Charley took his chance.

Moving back around the steps still crouched low and headed for the back door. Exiting Christen turned her head to look back. There stood Jerry watching them leave. Her eyes went wide realizing Jerry knew what Charley was doing the whole time and was playing with him. Jerry looked at her seeing the look smirked darkly. She could see anger in his eyes.

"I'll see you soon," he mouthed.

Christen knew he meant it. Turning away Charley pulled her outside and silently closed the door behind them. Making their way clear of the door Christen hugged her brother crying.

"You came for me," she said.

Hugging her back he said, "Of course I would come for you you're my sister." Pulling away he wiped away her tears and smiled. "Let's go home."

Getting a nod from her they made their way home.

* * *

Once they had made it home Christen stayed in her brother's room sleeping on his bed. Charley sat in his chair watching his sister or more like the bite on her neck. Everything that Ed had told him about Jerry had been true. Seeing the proof right in front of him. He was broken out of his thoughts by his mother entering.

"Hey you're going to be late." She said.

"Shh she's sleeping." Charley gestured to his bed.

Jane looked seeing her daughter fast asleep actually sleeping peacefully for once.

"Had she been here all night?" she asked.

Not wanting to tell her the truth he nodded. "Yeah she had one of her nightmares so I let her sleep in here."

"Good. I thought with all the hours you keep it was like living with a vampire." She commented.

Charley sighed getting ready. "Mom that guy Jerry next door under no circumstances is he invited into our house alright. He's dangerous."

"I think I can handle myself."

"Mom please I'm serious don't acknowledge him don't talk to him at night and please stay inside." He pleaded.

"Why because he's dangerous?" Sarcasm laced her tone.

Picking up his backpack he said, "I can't answer a million questions right now will you trust me?"

"Charley stop I'm your mom not some ridiculous women."

"I'm sorry I just…I can't do this right now. I can't answer a million things right now." He said walking away from her.

"I just don't understand. Charley!" she called.

Christen who had woken up spoke up, "He's worried about us."

Jane sighed, "I know but does he have to act like that?"

"No. But listen to him it'll stop him from being a butt head."

Jane laughed before turning to her. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Still a bit tired and-," She was cut off by her stomach growling.

She blushed in embarrassment while her mother laughed. "Come on I made a big breakfast."

Christen grinned, "Good I'm super hungry."

With that mother and daughter went downstairs to enjoy breakfast. After a while her mother left for work leaving Christen at home. Going upstairs Christen laid down for a bit to rest waiting for her brother to get home. Not long she was woken up by her cell phone going off. Getting it she looked to see who was calling her. It read Charley on the front.

Sighing she answered, "Yeah Charley?"

"I'm going to see a professional about what's going on." He said.

She sighed again. "Let me guess Peter Vincent."

He sighed too. "Let me guess Ed."

"I'll meet you after school and will both go see him." He started to protest. "And don't even think about telling me not to go. I need to get away from the house especially with him next door."

It was quiet on his end until, "Fine just hurry."

And with that he hung up. Christen put her phone down and went to shower and change. She wore her hair in its usual high pony tail with a black t-shirt and dark blue hip huggers and her black sneakers. Finishing up her look with her sun glasses and her navy blue zipped up hoodie. She grabbed her keys and went to pick up Charley. From there they went to the Hard Rock Hotel to see Peter Vincent.

Entering the building the two passed by stands with Charley picking up a newspaper. Passing through the casino he swiped some guys coat and pass.

"Charley this is ridiculous. Do you really think he'll believe we're reporters for the Las Vegas Sun?" Christen hissed as her brother adjusted his fake ID.

"Of course." He replied as they walked through the casino to the venue where Peter Vincent's show took place nightly. Sighing, "Look just let me do the talking, okay? I promise we won't be here long."

"Okay," Christen relented as they entered the theatre. "Looks like they're rehearsing."

The two siblings watch curiously at the display of three vampire women writhing and sliding towards the gorgeous brunette on a king sized bed. Suddenly as the vampires bit and teased the women on the bed a flash of fire shot out of the floor and Peter Vincent emerged as his back was turned to the bed.

Christen looked at the illusionist with an arched brow while Charley stared at the display.

"Get back demons!" Peter Vincent yelled turning to face the bed.

He waved his arms about slowly as the vampire women hissed at him angrily. Then the victim on the bed began to levitate and stand in the air before him. Seemingly by his will. She opened her eyes and hissed her fangs emerging from her gums.

"Nooooooo!" he yelled as a burst of smoky fire shot out of his hand making a popping sound Which made Peter visibly irritated. "No stop. Stop, stop, stop. STOP! Cut it!"

The production halted and the lights came back on to reveal that the whole thing was a charade. Causing both teens to roll their eyes.

"Come on! What the fuck people?" Peter complained exasperated as he turned to the production manager. "Fire…it was supposed to be fire. Not dribbling smoke."

The make-up girl rushed up to Peter for a touch up and he impatiently brushed her off as he continued to complain about the pyrotechnics. The actress playing the victim got into a huff complaining that the fire nearly burned her extensions last time.

"Bugger this and get me some professionals alright." Peter said pushing the make-up away and moving away from the stage.

Charley saw it as an opportunity to catch up with the illusionist. Christen followed him slowly.

"Mr. Vincent," Charley called out rushing up to the irate man. "Mr. Vincent. Hi I'm from the Las Vegas Sun. We had an appointment for an interview today."

"I don't think so," Peter replied still walking away. "Speak to my guy."

"No, no we did. I'm the one doing that article about vampire separating myth from fact." Charley said undeterred as he and Christen followed him.

"What do you want a quote?" he said turning to them. "That's a shit idea for an article."

"Look please," Charley pleaded with him. "Please I need your expertise. You're the man for this stuff so…"

"I fucked her." Peter said proudly as a gorgeous brunette walked by hissing at him. "Filthy."

Christen shook her head grimacing. Charley meanwhile gave Peter a pleading look.

"So is this what, your first assignment or something?" Peter asked Charley warily.

"Yeah," Charley replied nodding his head matter-of-factly.

Peter's serious face erupted into a knowing grin as he chuckled.

"I'm gonna pop your cherry." He exclaimed cheekily grabbing Charley's face as Christen snickered quietly. "Ginger! Bring him upstairs!" To Charley he said, "You got ten minutes."

With that the gorgeous actress who played the victim walked up to Charley and Christen impatiently motioning for them to follow her while she tied up her silk robe.

"Whoa." Christen whispered as Ginger led her and Charley from the elevator through Peter Vincent's mini-museum/armory. "That's a lot of stuff."

"This is all his stuff?" Charley asked Ginger as they headed to the anteroom.

"He started collecting tarot an Ouija. Gateway stuff." Ginger replied amused in a Spanish accent. "Now scholars they call him. Those books, forgotten texts he's read them all."

She caught Charley stopping in front of what looked like a wooden stake.

"No, no," she said. "Don't touch anything. He's pmsing today. Sensitive little girl."

Christen snickered at Ginger's comment about Peter as they kept walking.

"Over there that's the haunted antiques." Clenching her hands into claws. "Cursed stuff." Pointing to the right, "And that's Pete's honorary degree from the LVSU. But he got it off the internet."

Christen snickered again as they reached the anteroom. Peter meanwhile had started a fire as he waited for Charley to interview him.

"The one and only." Ginger gestured to where Peter was standing.

"Midori me." Peter said mockingly to Ginger who taunted him back.

"Midori yourself douchebag," Ginger sneered turning and walking away.

"Fuck you!" Peter exclaimed as she left the anteroom.

"Asswipe." Ginger taunted him using both hands to flip him the bird as she disappeared from sight.

Looking to them he took noticed of Christen. "Oh I didn't know you brought someone with you." He grinned at her. "What do you say sweetheart shall we get better acquainted?"

Christen arched a brow and said cheekily, "Your so not my type."

With that she moved to sit down. Charley for the most part followed his sister biting his lip to keep from laughing at the look of shock on Peter Vincent's face. He was the second guy she told that too.

Shaking out of it Peter removed his leather jacket and moved over to his bar. He pulled out a glass bottle with green liquid in it. "Looks like pee but I'm hooked. You want some?"

"I don't drink thanks," Christen said.

"No I'm good thank you," Charley said shaking his head.

"No too much for you. You want a Shirley temple?" he questioned Charley pouring some Midori in a glass filled with ice.

Charley laughed nervously but shook his head while Christen snorted. Sitting down beside his sister.

"So I'm the expert for your vampire thing, huh?" he removed his wig. "There all the rage." Peter sauntered over to his chair grabbing his crotch roughly in the leather pants he wore before sinking down into it. "Leather don't breathe yah know. Stinking rashes are killing me." Christen quietly snickered as he squirmed a little more before turning to Charley. "Shoot."

"I ah watch your show. I know it's an illusion." Charley stated.

"Meaning bullshit." Peter commented. Charley nodded. "Fair enough."

"Say I wanted to kill a vampire," Charley started.

Peter began to laugh as he was removing his beard and mustache. "Yeah sorry go on."

"How would I go about doing that?" he finished.

"You want to know how to kill a vampire? Seriously?" Peter questioned taking off the side burns and eyes piercing.

"Yeah," Charley said nodding his head.

"Well let's think. Um you got fire, beheading, make a big garlicky omelet or the traditional stake through the heart. BAM!" Peter said laughing.

"Cool so that stuff really works?" Charley questioned.

"Well maybe not the omelet." He said shaking his head. "How the heck should I know?"

"I mean you have all this stuff. Your Peter Vincent Vampire… I don't know," Charley said shaking his head.

"Look I read books man do you think I'm hanging out with Dracula and the Easter Bunny? Fuck off." He said getting up and moving towards the bar.

"Look I'm sorry but I have a personal interest in this. I think one of them got my friend and nearly had my sister."

"One of them, meaning a vampire? He questioned pouring Midori on a rag.

"Yeah Jerry he lives next door to me." Charley answered.

"Jerry. Jerry the vampire? Peter laughed using the rag to remove his fake tattoos.

"Look do you really think I don't know how this sounds. I mean two days ago I would have laughed in my face but it's really happening. Man I'm so far down the rabbit's hole…look I was in his house or his lair or whatever and I got these pictures," Charley said taking some photographs out of his messenger bag. "If you just look at them?"

"Okay, okay get out." Peter said throwing the rag on to the bar counter.

"No please," Charley pleaded.

"You're a nut job. Ginger!" Peter called.

"I'm not. I know what I saw," Charley argued.

"No, no you don't. Illusions remember people see what they want to see. This is…"Peter started.

"You don't collect this stuff… you don't have all this stuff if you don't believe. And I promise you I can take you to him. I can show you what you've been waiting for." Charley said hoping he would listen. But Christen knew he wasn't.

"What in Clark County Nevada. GINGER! Yeah that's a hot bed of supernatural." Peter nodded not believing him.

"It is though. It's genius, genius it's a transit population. People work all night sleep all day." Charley told.

Ginger walked into the room with a scowl on her face.

Peter nodded Charley. "Get this loser out of my sight please."

"Look stop." Charley slammed his hand on the counter. "Look he got my friend already and nearly got my sister. I'm not crazy. I mean I don't wanna know this shit. Please look at these pictures."

"Get the fuck out of my house," Peter said sharply.

"Time to go doll," Ginger said gently grabbing him and pulling him with Christen following.

Christen stopped before turning back around. "You may not believe us but I hope you believe this."

And with that she walked over to the fire and stuck her hand into it. Getting cries from the other three. Peter ran over to her and moved her hand from the fire.

"Are you bloody crazy?" he exclaimed looking at her hand.

What he saw caused him to drop her hand. There was not a burn on her hand. No mark nothing. With what she needed to prove done she with her brother followed Ginger out of the room, disappointed in their visit with Peter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: He blew up the house**

Making their way home both teens stopped along the way to get some things that Charley needed. Parking the car both teens made their way inside. Along the way Charley was scolding his sister about what she did at Peter Vincent's.

Sighing she said, "It can't be helped Charley. We needed him to believe us and that was the only thing I could think of."

"You could have done something else," he snapped stopping by his bedroom door.

"What have a rabbit come out of my ass?" sarcasm laced her tone.

Charley gave her a look. "At least something better, than sticking your hand into the fire."

Christen sighed again. "With how weak I am I wouldn't be able to control anything higher than that."

Charley frowned confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I could have made a believer out of Peter Vincent with my power if I wasn't so tired Charley." She sighed.

"Your nightmares?" he questioned.

She nodded. "My connection to Jerry."

"Wait your connection to Jerry?" he questioned confused.

She sighed tiredly. "Ed and Adam told me that my nightmares are caused by my connection to a vampire."

"How?" he asked.

"Apparently there is a certain way they bite you that creates a connection between them. However since the connection between Jerry and me was never completed I only saw and felt what he did." Christen answered.

"You mean to tell me you saw-," He started.

"Everything?" she questioned. He nodded his head. "Yeah."

Charley winced now he understood why Christen always woke in the middle of the night screaming and crying. And not once did he help her. Guilt ate at Charley First Ed and Adam now his sister. Who else is he going to let down. Shaking his head no, he wasn't going to let Jerry have his sister not without a fight.

He looked at his sister determined. "I promise I won't let him take you from us Chris. Not while I live."

She looked at him shocked with wide eyes before her expression softened and she smiled softly. "Thank you little brother."

Charley smiled back. "It's what I'm here for."

Christen shook her head chuckling and headed for her room.

"Chris?" he asked.

Turning her head towards him she said, "I need some rest. I won't be much help to you if I'm not at my best."

Charley nodded his head. "Alright sleep well."

And with that he entered his room and began to prepare. Christen headed into her room and closed her door before heading to her bookcase. Looking at her books she pulled out a big black leather-bound book with gold etchings on the front. Holding it against her chest she made her way over to her bed and sat down. Opening the book she began to research while holding Ed's cross as she did so.

* * *

"Chris!" Charley called.

Looking up from her book when she heard her brother calling, he sounded panicked. Frowning she closed her book and picked it up to return it to her shelf. Stopping herself from putting it back thinking it may come in handy later she placed the book into a backpack and placed it on her back. Once it was secured she made her way to her brother. On the way there her nose was assaulted by a garlicky smell. Looking around his room she noticed a lot of crosses and rings of garlic. Raising an eye brow she looked to her brother who laughed nervously at the look she was giving him.

"What?" she asked.

Charley became serious. "Anything from him?"

Christen knew he meant her connection shaking her head. "No he's been-," She froze eyes wide.

"What? What is it?" Charley became worried as she started to cry.

"Oh my God! He killed Mark and Ben!" she cried.

Charley's eyes went wide. Wrapping his arms around his sister trying to comfort her, the best he could.

"He killed them Charley and he's coming here next," she cried shaking.

"I promise nothings gonna happen alright. Now I'm gonna need your help cause I can't do this by myself." He said getting her to nod.

They were broken apart by their mom knocking on the door frame.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Charley said back.

She walked in. "The whole house looks like that show Dark Shadows," Jane commented.

"Yeah it's a gag for Amy. Long story," he said gathering up the stakes and crosses.

The door bell rang signaling someone's at the door.

"Don't! Don't mom! Don't open it!" he exclaimed running out of his room.

Jane looked to her daughter who sighed and shook her head. Both made their way down the stairs to see who it is. Christen stood beside her mom watching Charley talk to Amy.

"How did you get in here?" He asked her.

"It was unlocked." Amy replied.

"Oh my God mom! Please I told you to lock the door," he exclaimed to his mom.

Amy leaned against the couch and crossed her arms. "Okay you are flipping out. You're acting all weird. You're blowing everything off." She paused noticing the stake in his hand. "Is that a stake?"

"No." he laughed nervously putting it into his back pocket. "Maybe."

"Look even if you are loosing it. You do not get to blow me off." Amy started.

Jane looked impressed. Christen nudged her mom with an I told you so look.

"You don't go from something to nothing over night," she paused. "And you're not nothing to me Charley. So whatever is happening I would like you to talk to me. To tell me what is going on." Amy finished.

Charley looked unsure of what to say. But a noise from his sister got him speaking.

"Ah man Amy look I ah I need you to just forget about me okay. I'm not going to get you hurt. I'm sorry." He confessed.

"What? How, how am I going to get hurt?" she asked.

Knocking on the door stopped him from answering.

"Don't open the door!" Christen suddenly blurted.

Something tugged at her heart when she said that but ignored whatever it was. She shouldn't be having any unwanted feelings.

"I got it," Jane called.

"Nope, nope don't answer it. Please don't answer it." Charley said stopping her.

"Okay this is ridiculous Charley," she said rolling her eyes.

"Jane its Jerry from next door," he spoke.

Charley stopped his mom from going to the door. "Don't answer the door."

"This is my house and I'll answer the door if I want to." She said moving to go around her son.

Charley tried to stop her again, "Mom."

"Jane I need to talk to you and Christen." Jerry said causing Christen to whimper in fear.

"Ah just…just hold on," she called back seeing how scared her daughter was.

"Now. Your son is harassing me." Jerry continued.

"Charley what's going on?" Jane asked her son.

"Listen whatever he says he's going to try something," Charley tried to convince her.

"Jane he broke into my house," Jerry commented.

Gesturing towards the door Jane asked her son. "Is that true?"

"I'd rather not take this to the authorities but I will. I have no choice. He's sick, he's deluded." Jerry finished.

"Please," Charley pleaded.

"Please mommy don't let him in," Christen pleaded crying.

Jane looked from her son to her daughter who looked beyond scared. She knew it would take something big to scare her daughter like that.

Jane shook her head. "Go get the authorities."

Jerry disappeared from the door. Charley moved to the window watching as he went over to his garage. He reappeared carrying a shovel and sanding saw.

"Oh shit." Charley exclaimed.

Jerry made his way around the house to the backyard with Charley following him.

Jane's face lit up. "Oh I get it. This is a joke for Amy right?"

Christen hung her head while Amy looked confused.

'_Christen look at me.'_

Christen froze when she heard that. Her head shot up and her eyes locked with Jerry's.

"Christen come here." He ordered coldly using his connection to her to try and get her to come outside.

Charley looked to Jerry seeing him staring at his sister. Her eyes were locked with the monster.

"Christen," Charley called.

She didn't answer. He let out a yelp when she started for the door. He and Amy reached forward and grabbed her yanking her down breaking the connection between her and Jerry.

"Christen?" Amy asked.

Christen looked dazed and confused. "Amy."

Amy hugged her tightly not wanting to let go.

"What is he doing?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is it's not good. We should be fine as long as we stay inside. He obviously can't get inside without an invitation." Charley added.

"What like a vampire?" Amy spoke with sarcasm.

"Yeah really like a vampire," Charley said nodding his head.

Jerry had seen that his plan had been foiled went with his other idea.

"What the heck is he doing to my yard?" Jane asked.

Jerry had started digging chunks of earth out of the ground with his shovel. Literally savaging his way down. Tossing the shovel away he bent down into the hole reaching for something. They watched him pull it up showing a pipe break through the ground. He started sanding away at the pipe.

"What's that?" Amy asked sniffing.

Christen sniffed too before her eyes went wide. "Oh shit its gas!"

When he reached his desired depth he flicked a lighter and caught the pipe on fire. He threw a malicious smirk in their direction. Christen reacting fast grabbed her mom, Charley and Amy and hid behind the couch as the fire erupted from the chimney, the kitchen and everywhere else they had gas pipes.

After some of the fire died down Christen quickly stood up and saw half of the house in ruins. She moved to help the others up when Jerry suddenly appeared near the kitchen wall or well what was left of it.

"You don't need an invitation if there's no house," he said grinning.

"Come on," Charley said urgently.

Charley ushered them to run. Moving they made it to the garage and to their mom's van.

"I'll drive," Christen said since she was the closet.

Jumping into the van Charley took the passenger seat while Amy and their mom took the back seat. Backing out fast she cursed when she accidentally ran over Charley's bike.

"Sorry Charley," she said.

Putting the van in drive and racing down the street getting them as far away from Jerry as she could.

"Is everybody okay? Mom, Charley, Amy?" she asked.

Getting nods of agreement from them Christen relaxed before freezing up. "Ah shit!" she cried. She jerked the van to the left which caused everyone to fall.

"What the hell Chris? What was that," He started.

He was cut off as he saw his bike pass them and embed itself into a car. Charley looked at his sister wide-eyed wondering how she knew.

Not even looking at him she replied, "My connection."

Charley nodded his head in understanding. Christen occasionally kept looking back to check on Charley, Amy, and her mom.

"Jesus!" exclaimed Jane.

"Keep driving Christen." Charley demanded.

"This is seriously not okay Charley. Who the heck is this guy?" his mom questioned.

"Mom I told you he's a freaking vampire." He snapped.

"Okay enough with the vampires." Jane told him.

"Really?" Charley snapped.

"Let's just calm down and call the police." Jane suggested.

They each pulled out their phones but came up short when they had no service.

"I hate the freaking desert. Now I have a psycho next door." Jane said heatedly.

"Yeah no kidding." Christen agreed.

Suddenly lights in the rear view mirror caught Christen's attention. Christen saw the lights gaining on them.

"Charley it's him," she cried.

"Ah man," he cried.

"Christen you know how I don't want you street racing ever again right?" Her mother commented.

Charley and Amy looked at each other then to Christen exclaiming, "Street Racing?"

Christen ignored them. "Yeah?"

"Well I take it all back. Lose this bastard." She spoke seriously.

Christen smirked, "With pleasure."

Before she could even push down on the pedal he rammed into the van. They all screamed and Christen swerved again. Jerry stared at them as he passed speeding forward until he was a head of them. Charley had moved so he was sitting beside his sister who watched in panic as Jerry came to a stop in front of them. She braked as hard as she could as he got out of his truck and walked in front of them.

"Oh no now what do I do?" she questioned.

"Hit him," Charley commanded.

"What?" Christen stared at her brother like he was crazy.

"Hit him!" He said forcefully and pushed down on the gas the van roared its engine and raced forward.

Christen closed her eyes as they speed towards Jerry and with an odd screeching sound they ran him over. She didn't care that the van hit the truck. She knew vampire or not she still hit someone. Charley remove his leg and returned to sitting properly.

"Charley you do know that we didn't kill him right." She commented.

He looked at her. "I know."

"What do you mean you didn't kill him? Christen you just killed someone." Their mom snapped.

Christen ignored her mother trying hard not to think about it.

"Mom she didn't kill anyone. Not yet anyways." Charley replied for his sister.

His sister looked to him. "I'm not killing anyone at-," She started.

She was cut off when something began to bang up against the floor of the van. Charley and Christen looked down then at each other. She opened her mouth to say something when the car floor gave in and a clawed hand came through.

"Oh no that's a messed up vampire hand. Now do you believe me," Charley exclaimed.

Charley began to kick the hand as his mother and Amy screamed while his sister cursed trying to stay away from it. The hand suddenly pressed against the breaks and they all went forward, hitting their heads on the van.

"Ouch," Christen hissed.

They all sat there shaking to the core. Suddenly they were lurched forward as another car ran straight into them deploying the air bags.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A man questioned getting out of his car.

They looked behind them and see a man walking up towards them.

"Hey No! Stay in the car!" Charley called.

"It's too late Charley he's already seen him," Christen cried.

Jerry had managed to crawl to the back of the van and was now lifting it up. They all cried out as they were lurched upwards then dropped back down. The man seeing the now transformed Jerry backed away to his car and got in closing and locking the door. Christen watched in horror as Jerry broke the window and ripped the man from his car through the window and practically ripped his throat out. He dropped the man on the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Hey," Charley called holding up a big cross.

They watched as Jerry just stood there. Christen winced listening to the snaps of bone that came from him it sounded horrible.

He turned to them, "Hey."

Hearing the van door closing Charley turned saying, "Please go it'll be alright. Please take them and go. Amy take them and go."

Amy listening to Charley grabbed Jane's hand and Christen's jacket pulling them along.

Jerry waved to them. "Catch yah later." He called.

Christen stopped at that and turned around. She looked at Jerry and noticed he was looking at her before Charley started to speak.

Charley moved forward. "I repel you with the power of Christ the lord."

"Do you really?" Jerry tilted his head looking at Charley.

Charley continued on forcing Jerry backwards.

"That's a mighty big cross you got there Charley. Question is do you have faith?" He asked.

"Get back!" Charley once again forced him away with the cross.

"Charley not the cross. Charley." Jerry moved back.

Suddenly a calm look covered Jerry's face as he said, "Not the cross Charley." And grabbed it.

Christen yelped as the cross caught alight burning in his hand. With his other hand he grabbed Charley's neck and held him against the car.

Jerry blew out the fire and grabbed Charley by his shirt. "Come here." He said.

Jerry threw him causing him to hit the side of the van. He jumped and landed in front of Charley. Jerry grabbed him again and shoved him back against the van door, crouching in front of him.

"Ever get a stake through the chest Charley? I have, it hurts. But they missed the heart. Its right here Charley. Easy measurement. You shouldn't have been so nosy." Jerry commented.

Christen had to do something. She looked around for something. Then she remembered her mom's Century twenty-One signs. Quickly grabbing one she broke off a part of it. She honestly hated herself for this, but no one messes with her family. She scraped the end on the street. It snapped perfectly into a point. She shoved it under her shirt and stood.

"Stop!" Christen yelled throwing a blade of wind at Jerry pushing him away from Charley.

They both looked at her especially Jerry. Charley gasped at seeing his sister's normal blue eyes glowing turquoise.

"Let Charley, my mother and Amy go and I'll go with you, Jerry." She reasoned. He backed off of Charley and he stood up.

"Christen don't," Charley said.

Jerry tilted his head at her. "What if I don't do as you say? Hmm. What will you do then?"

"Then I'll make you." Christen's turquoise eyes glowed brighter. "I'm through with all of this." She lied to be honest she knew that this night was just beginning.

She slashed her left through the air sending a blade of wind at Jerry catching him in the right shoulder knocking him back a few steps. She then slashed her right hand through the air sending a blade of wind at his left shoulder this time. Again only knocking him back a few steps. Bringing her hands together she clapped them together before bringing them apart. A ball of wind materialized within her hands. Bringing her hands over her head she swung her hands forward throwing the wind ball at Jerry catching him in the chest. He was knocked back further and onto his back.

Christen knew that would only slow him down. He would be back up in no time at all. She turned to Charley. "Hurry Charley you need to get mom and Amy out of here while he's recovering." She said hastily.

Charley scrambled to his feet doing exactly as his sister said. Christen went to move when hands grabbed her. Hearing a growl she knew who it was. The hands turned her around. Keeping her head down she saw the hands had blue veins running all the way up to the arms. She froze knowing if she looked up she would see the creature from before.

Calming herself Christen looked up and gasped. She had been right cause staring straight back at her with its pale skin, blue veins mouth full of sharp teeth and soulless black eyes was the vampire form of Jerry. She stared in awe of it. For some strange reason he looked beautiful to her in that form.

Not knowing where her bravery came from Christen reached a hand up and hesitantly touched his face. His clawed hands gripped her upper arms causing her to wince but nonetheless she continued. Her hand trailed over his face calming him causing Jerry to revert back.

Hearing a cry from Charley Jerry smirked over towards him before he fully grabbed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and tilted her head.

"I'm sorry Jerry." She said softly, her voice quivered a bit.

"For?" He asked inhaling her scent.

"This." Christen said jabbing the stake into his chest. Purposely missing his heart. She felt a horrible pain in her chest knowing why it was there.

He backed away from her making horrible noises. A tear slipped out of her eye. He flipped around trying his hardest to get the wood out of his chest.

"But I can't let you hurt my family." Christen breathed before she ran over to the dead guy's car. That Charley managed to get started. Mom was passed out and all Christen could think of was how pissed Jerry was going to be.

Charley pushed the gas. Christen watched in shock as he plowed the van and flipped it over to land on Jerry. Neither Amy nor Charley noticed that when the van landed on Jerry Christen winced. She felt pain all over her body it took ever ounce of strength she had not to scream. Her hand clutched her chest near her heart seeing as that's where the pain is the most.

Charley raced to the nearest hospital. They pulled up to the hospital and Christen helped Amy drag her mom into the emergency room. People rushed forward and put her into a bed, checking her vital signs. Christen ignored all the commotion and stared at her mom. The pain from before had finally faded away, which meant he was completely healed. The only reason they had a freaking vampire stalking them was because of Charley taking her from him and for being nosy.

She knew it would only be a matter of time before he found them again. Christen was pulled from her thoughts when two policemen called for Charley to answer a few questions. Christen sat with Amy on the chairs outside. Listening to them talk.

"Some night this turned out to be." Christen mumbled out loud.

"Yep, and there's no way out." Amy replied dejected.

Christen watched as her brother approached them after dealing with the police. There mom was still out of it. That was when she felt strange emotions hit her. Anger, desire, bloodlust, want, and need. Christen felt her eye twitch at that as she joined Charley and Amy in her mother's room, where they put up as many crosses as they could get from Charley's seemingly never-ending supply.

Hearing a phone ring she looked up, seeing Charley grabbing his. A few seconds later he was smiling smugly.

"Peter wants to talk to us." He stated, immediately Christen knew who he was talking about.

"Were going to see the Peter Vincent?" Amy questioned.

Closing his mother's door he replied, "It's all over whelming believe me but he's all we've got."

Christen sighed rolling her eyes. "Unfortunately."

"Moms very religious," Charley told the nurse.

Charley looked at his sister and opened his mouth to say something but she held up her hand cutting him off glaring at him.

"Don't even think about it little brother I'm going whether you like it or not. So shut and let me come or you'll be the next one I stake when Jerry decides to have an afternoon snack." She said.

Charley sighed but nodded. With that the trio walked out of the hospital and drove straight to Peter Vincent's.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Saving Ed**

Christen pulled to a stop in front of the building and got out of the car. She and Amy followed Charley through reception and up to the elevator to which he pressed the top-level.

They stood in silence as the lift played cheesy classical music. Inside Charley could feel the tension rise. Knowing that something big was about to happen. But what, he likely guessed it had something to do with Jerry and lots of blood.

The lift finally arrived Christen heard Amy's reaction and sent her a smile. She smiled back and she fell back to walk beside her. "So what do you think?"

She eyed the glass shelves filled with different things and shook her head, "I thought Jerry was a joke but look where it's got us. I don't think all of this is fake."

"So what you're saying is that it's real?" Christen questioned.

Amy nods and turns to her eyebrows raised. "And what you don't?"

Christen sighed, "Oh I do. I know it's very real."

This time Amy sighs with a questioning look in her eyes. "But there is something that's really bothering me. If Jerry doesn't want his secret out why doesn't he just move away? Instead of chasing us all over Vegas. What's he after?"

Christen nodded this time, and entered the room. "I have a few ideas." she answered before joining Charley's side. Only to see Peter Vincent paraded around half-naked drinking Midori again.

He looked at Amy and smirked. "And who might this young lady be?"

Charley cleared his throat obviously not impressed. "This is my girlfriend Amy. You already know my sister Christen."

Christen shot him a smirk and Peter cleared his throat and picked up his drink from the bar counter. "I'll tell you what I know and that's it, alright? Don't expect me to join your little Scooby gang. Sit down." They all sat down.

"Look whatever you've got I'll take it." Charley said.

And thus Peter continued, "That insignia you showed me. It's a species that originated in the Mediterranean. They nest in the earth. And they kill slowly. They keep their victims alive for days, snackers."

"And they turn everyone?" Charley questioned.

Peter nodded his head. "There tribal by nature. Yeah he could be trying to turn them all. Replenish his ranks."

"Look how do we kill these guys, this tribe?" Amy asked.

Peter looked at them. "You three, you don't." he laughed. "It's a strong breed you're gonna need an army. I suggest you leave and find another country."

Christen glared him angrily. "And what leave all these people to deal with this. I don't think so!"

He rolled his eyes. "If you're smart you'll do what you have to do to survive."

Suddenly the buzzer rang and he answered it. "Hello."

A man asked, "Mr. Vincent?"

"Yes." He said.

"You have a delivery." The man answered.

"Alright send him up." Peter said hanging up on the guy then called out, "Ginger we've got a delivery."

She called back, "I'm watching my program you get it."

Peter called back, "Your TeVoing it you lazy cow. Come on."

She entered the room flipping him the bird. "Douchebag."

He flipped her the bird back.

"Hi doll," Ginger said waving at Charley.

Amy looked at him while his sister snickered.

They stared at him wondering, he explained. "eBay. I order things late at night when I had a few cocktails. You know some nice stuff."

Charley sat up. "Wait a minute you get deliveries this late?"

"Ah I no I don't know," Peter said confused.

"Oh shit no, no you said that guy could come in," Charley told him. "That's an-,"

"It's an invitation airhead."

There eyes widened as they stood up when they heard a familiar voice. They turned to see Ed standing there. He was awfully pale, black eyes and crazy, and dressed as the delivery guy.

"Hey Mr. Vincent package for you," Ed said throwing the package at Peter.

Ed's phone began to ring. "Hold on one second guys business call." Pulling it out he answering it. "Hello. Oh yeah I'm looking at them right now. Yeah come on up." Ending the call he placed it back into his pocket. "He's actually quiet modern. Jerry dispensed with all that master stuff."

Charley moved forward. "Look Ed if you have a problem just keep it with me okay."

Ed chuckled. "Oh do I got a problem you let him get to me man. You let him turn me into this." He said hissing at him. "At least Fox fought to save me and risked her life unlike you." Charley winced at that.

Peter pulled out a small thin weapon and pointed it at Ed. "Stay away demon."

"Is that itsy bitsy little sticky for me?" Ed cooed at Peter.

"It's a crucifixion nail its lethal to you." He commented.

"Yeah its old school nice. You have to get pretty close to use that thing now." Ed commented.

With Peter pointing the weapon at Ed neither of them noticed that something was wrong with Christen. She moved in front of Peter grabbing his hand bringing her leg up and over their arms and kicked Peter in the face. He stumbled backwards she then placed a heel kick to his torso knocking him on his back. Amy and Charley cried out to her however she turned her head towards them and they saw that Christen's normal blue eyes were black.

Ed seeing her eyes laughed. "She belongs to Jerry now Brewster."

Charley couldn't believe his sister belonged to Jerry she would never allow it to happen. Not now not ever. And just to prove it she threw her right hand in their direction sending a wave of wind at them knocking them across the room. She turned her attention towards Peter who was running and purposely sent a wave of wind in his direction causing him to sail straight into the wall.

Ed through his head back and began to laugh. "The Great Peter Vincent vampire expert. You maybe a phony but she's the real deal." He said pointing to Christen.

The three watched as Christen raised her arms controlling the fire causing it to rise higher than it is. Before long she dropped her arms and her head hiding her face from view. This caused the four to look at her.

Ed frowned at her and went to open his mouth to say something only to have his eyes go wide. Christen reached for a chain around her neck and pulled it off. Holding the item in between her hands like she was praying. This caused the other three to look confused. Words that seemed to be in another language fell from her lips.

A light began to surround her hands and a wind to start-up. The more words that fell from her lips the more the light and wind grew. Until finally she opened her hands and the item flew from her hands and straight for Ed. The item hit him and there was a flash of light causing everyone to close their eyes.

When they uncovered their eyes they saw Christen sitting near Ed looking down at him.

Charley became worried for her called, "Christen."

She looked towards her brother and smiled softly at him. Her eyes were there normal gentle blue color. A groan from Ed caught their attention. Christen's eyes looked down to him. Her hair hanging over her left side.

Ed opened his eyes blinking them. "Christen?"

Christen released a gentle laugh. "Of course Ed."

Helping him stand she handed him a spare pair of glasses. Charley and Amy made their way over. They couldn't help but be shocked at what they see. It wasn't Ed the vampire that stood in front of them but human Ed.

"Ed?" Charley asked.

Ed looked to Charley then back to Christen smiling. "You did it. I knew you could." He hugged her tightly before he released her. "If there was one person who I could trust more than anything it would be you always."

Charley, Amy and even Peter was looking at Christen in shock. She was the one who saved Ed they couldn't believe it. However the celebrating was cut short when Christen feel to her knees. They became alarmed. Moving around her they checked to see if she was alright.

Christen waved them off. "I'm okay. Just tired and hungry."

Breaths of relief were released at that until a voice broke the calm.

"I see you're a lot more powerful than I expected."

Everyone turned to the door way and standing there was Jerry. Whose eyes were on Christen. Watching her every move.

"Amy take Christen and run," Charley commanded.

"I'm not leaving you Charley." She said.

"I know but right now my sister is top priority. Keep her away from Jerry." He said.

Amy hesitated before nodding. She grabbed Christen's hand and they ran.

Christen huffed, feet stumbling. She was tired and felt a headache coming on. "Amy," Christen called, her eyes narrowing on to something ahead of them.

Amy stopped and gasped. Jerry stood before them his eyes looking as malicious as ever and his mouth set in a straight line.

Amy backed away with Christen following albeit sluggishly. He stepped towards them more likely Christen and they ran again, dodging shelves of artifacts. Suddenly Amy grabbed a vase and smashed it against another shelf shattering the glass.

Christen saw what she was getting and eyed her as she loaded the gun. Christen's mind reeling as Jerry approached them.

"I'm so glad you're here," Jerry said smiling at Christen.

Then suddenly something clicked and before she could say anything Amy fired the gun at Jerry. It hit him every time and Christen could see the irritation evolve into something more as each bullet hit him.

They stood there silently as he raised his hand and dug around his shoulder earning a cringe from Christen. Finally he pulled a bullet out and both he and Christen said at the same time, "Werewolf."

He looked at Christen and stepped closer a dark vicious look playing at his features, his eyes widening like crazy. His eyes, after she noticed his intake of breath zeroed in on her left hand. Remembering cutting her hand earlier. Christen twirled before sending a wave of wind in his direction. She ignored the shattering of glass but saw the douse of water falling towards Jerry.

"Vampire," Amy stated tugging Christen along as Jerry shrieked unnaturally like a caged animal and fell to the ground clutching his face. Christen followed her to where Charley and Ed was.

"Jerry found us ," Amy told them as soon as they found them.

Christen ran along with them to the stairs. Charley opened the door and one by one they ran down them urgent to get as far away as they can from the vampire upstairs. Christen heard the door slam open and looked up in panic. She gasped when she saw Jerry casually walking down, two floors above them, but still there.

Charley hearing his sister gasp looked up seeing Jerry called out, "Run faster!"

They finally reached the kitchens and Charley followed by Ed led the way through that led to the club. They entered the club and Amy linked arms with Christen. Getting lost here would be like signing your death warrant.

Amy stopped them. "Wait, he can't kill us in here."

Charley threw his arms out. "Do you really think anyone's going to notice?"

"Charley's right Amy. If you don't believe us then ask Ed." She said gesturing to him.

Ed nodded his head. " Even if someone does there's nothing that will stop Jerry from getting what he wants."

"And what does he want?" she questioned.

"Me," Christen answered.

Amy looked uncertain until Christen pulled down the collar of her shirt to show her, her neck. On the right side there were two puncture wounds. Amy seeing them gasped in horror placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Christen I'm so sorry." Amy said.

Christen gave her a weak smile. "It's okay Amy." She noticed movement over the blondes shoulder. Looking Christen couldn't stop the cry from leaving her mouth. The others noticed and looked to where she was looking and saw Jerry.

"Oh God," she spoke.

Christen followed Charley, who she hoped knew the way out. Suddenly people screamed and cheered and Christen looked around searching for the source of that. She noticed the DJ throwing something out and in that moment her hand slipped.

"Charley!" Christen tried calling above all the commotion.

Christen heard his voice and saw a flash of his face before she was forced further back into the crowd. She turned around and tried to push her way to the exit hoping to be able to meet him somewhere outside. But suddenly she crashed into someone and froze.

* * *

From his place on the ceiling Jerry could see the whole club. His eyes scanned the club looking for his angel. He found Charley and his little girlfriend along with Ed but he didn't find his angel with them. His eyes scanned the floor until he found her being forced further back into the crowd.

Jerry smirked at this before jumping down. Making his way to her he watched as she pushed her way to the exit. Moving in her path she crashed into him. He watched as she froze before looking up at him.

Christen's eyes widened as she looked up to the pale face of Jerry. He eyed her with cool eyes as she gasped and turned pushing by two people before Jerry's hand caught her arm. She tried to shake out of his grip but he simply tightened it and she cried out.

He spun her around and grabbed both her arms she let out a groan as he squeezed her tensed muscles.

"Let me go." Christen said bravely.

He smirked coldly, "I don't think so."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed calling for help as he pushed through the crowd that easily parted for him. She heard crude comments being thrown about by the males here, who all seemed to cheer him. Christen heard Charley call to her and looked up. She saw him as tears blurred her vision.

She knew she had only one chance. So with that she removed her backpack and threw it towards him. Charley reached for it and slipped it on. He moved towards her but was stopped by the Bouncer.

"Whoa there," said the Bouncer stopping him. "How did you three get in here?"

"The kitchen," Ed spoke sarcastic.

"Listen to me. He's dangerous that guy's gonna kill her," Charley exclaimed.

"You have to stop him," Amy cried.

"Who?" he questioned. Charley pointed him out to the bouncer who looked them over. "Yeah well she looks to be liking it then."

Charley tried to move, "No man listen you don't understand."

The bouncer just shook his head and pulled them away. Charley reached for her calling her name. He looked broken as she was taken from him.

* * *

Christen continued to bang her fists against Jerry's back, though that didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. He put her down, having reached the VIP section as she glared at him.

He smirked and grabbed her neck with one hand while the other wrapped around her waist to keep her there. He eyed Christen smirking down at her. She struggled against him as she saw something again. Something she hoped she wouldn't see so soon, his fangs. His eyes were black now as he bent down to her neck. She tensed as she sensed him breathe in. Taking in her smell just like several times before.

He closed his eyes and rolled his head back. "Hmm."

"Charley's going to come for me." Christen said bravely.

"I'm counting on it." He replied, breath falling against her cheeks.

Christen tried raising her hands to push him away but they only came to rest on his chest seeing as he didn't budge one bit. He looked down at her his eyes almost blacker than black. The look in his eyes told her he was planning something. He dragged his nail over his index finger and smirked.

"It could be like a dream," Jerry whispered.

She watched in fascination as he raised it to her level. She pursed her lips suddenly knowing what he was going to do. Christen shook her head.

"No?" He asked as Christen turned her eyes away. Bringing her eyes back to him Christen's eyebrows furrowed as she watched him. He brushed his finger across his lips smearing them and painting them red. She was almost entranced watching as he coated his lips with his blood. She stared at them then at him. What was he planning? He squeezed her more into his chest.

"Don't ever hurt me again." he said leaning closer.

She moved her head but he pulled her back. He narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, licking his finger before he brought his mouth down to hers. She felt her eyes widen as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

Her body relaxed and she slumped into him again. Her heart beat slowed and she fell into euphoria. He pulled away watching her. "That's my girl," he whispered as his lips kissed hers again. He pulled away and picked her up. Christen saw Charlie, Amy and Ed. She felt a tear slide down her face. As he carried her away he smiled down at her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Saving Christen**

After being forced out of the club Charley knew that he needed help so he had to find another way up to see Peter. When the trio arrived they saw that Peter had packed his things and was planning on leaving town.

Peter moved towards his bar pouring himself a drink. Turning around he nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed Charley, Ed and Amy standing.

"How'd you get in here?" he questioned.

"Security's lacking since you know that they pretty much got their throats ripped out," Charley commented.

"You three, has he turned you as well," Peter asked.

"Why don't you check your security monitors if you don't believe us," Ed remarked snappy.

Peter moved towards his monitor keeping his eyes on the three. Looking at them he saw all three of them on the monitor. He moved back towards his bar for another drink.

Charley spoke up, "So I don't know if my sisters alive or dead or turned but he got her. And I'm gonna end him before he ends me. That's how it's gonna be and you're going to come and you're going to help."

Peter chuckled sarcastically. "Don't you understand anything? There will be no fighting only surviving, maybe."

"Really you think that if you live and we all die you'll be able to get us out of your head," Charley commented.

Peter shook his head no. "I know I won't. I never could the first time. So I told myself that it didn't happen that I made it up." He paused, "I was a kid then it was easier to believe in monsters."

The three looked at Peter confused.

"What do you mean made it up?" Charley asked.

Ed looked at Peter wide eye. "You mean a vampire don't you?"

Peter shook his head slowly. "The vampire that killed my parent, but not me." He gestured around. "Do you think I collect all this stuff cause it's bitchin?"

Charley sighed. "So come with me will go at dawn he's got to rest some time."

Peter shook his head no. "You don't get it. The only reason I survived the last time was because I had the since to hide. Look you wanna be a dead hero good for you." He turned away from Charley raising his hands. "I'm out."

Ed snorted. "Coward."

Peter shot him a glare. "You may think I'm a coward but I'm not. I'm a realist."

Amy snorted next. "So what you just bail on people."

Peter just shrugged his shoulders and drank more midori.

"Hey I get it. My dad was like that. But I don't wanna live by tomorrow if you're the kind of guy I'm going to be." Charley turned away from Peter.

Amy pulled his arm. "Let's go Charley he's not going to help us. Will find away to save your sister ourselves."

They began to walk away from Peter.

Peter sighed. "Hang on, wait a second."

The three paused and turned towards him.

"It was blessed by Saint Michael." Peter holds out a wooden stake. "You kill your vampire with this it will change his victims back. Maybe you can still save your sister." He hands it to Charley.

Charley takes it looking at it. "If it's for real."

Peter leans against the bar and crosses his arms. "You got a plan? Because there's no guarantee he will be sleeping. If you're going to stake him you have to get close."

They were silent as they heard this. How was Charley going to get close to him to even get the chance to stake him?

"Torch him," Peter suggested.

The trio looked to him with wide eyes. Wondering if they heard him right.

"A vampire on fire is not thinking clearly," He stated.

"If he's on fire how is Charley suppose to get close enough to stake him?" Ed questioned with Amy nodding in agreement.

Peter cursed not knowing how to answer that.

"I wish Christen was here. She would have an answer for this." Ed commented.

Charley sighed then remembered the back pack. "Wait her backpack."

"Backpack? What backpack?" Amy questioned confused.

Ed and Peter were just as confused as she was.

"In the club when Jerry had her she threw it towards me." Charley responded as he removed it.

They all gathered around as he opened it. Inside was a big black leather book along with a note book. Removing the two items he placed them on the bar. However as soon as Peter saw the leather book he reached for it. Ed seeing him reach for it snatched it up and held it against his chest glaring at Peter. Daring him to reach for it again.

Charley seeing his friends reaction spoke up, "Ed?"

Without taking his eyes off Peter Ed replied, "This book holds a lot of secrets in it. And no one under any circumstances can open this book. The only exceptions are those with Christen's permission can open it."

Amy rolled her eyes at Ed before taking the book. "It's just a book Ed."

And with that she tries to open it. But it wouldn't open.

"Here let me try." Charley took the book from her and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

Ed rolled his eyes and took the book. And before everyone's eyes he opens the book, leaving them speechless.

"You must have gotten permission to open that book," Peter voiced.

Charley and Amy looked at Peter in confusion while Ed rolled his eyes and sighed.

Peter sighed at the two. "That book your friend holds belongs to the last Moon Princess. It was believed that she controlled the elements. And the elements protected her." He paused pouring himself a drink. "She was a source of power not to be trifled with. Her symbol is the triple moon. She disappeared over 400 hundred years ago. Leaving behind her book, a necklace, a ring and a moon stone." He gestured towards the book. "That book will only open for her and those she has given permission too."

Ed gave a nod to this, agreeing with Peter.

It didn't take Charley long to figure out. And start to connect the dots. "So my sister," He started.

"Is a very special girl," Peter finished.

It was quiet between the four. The silence allowed them to think over the knowledge they gained.

Suddenly Charley spoke up, "Why didn't she tell me?"

Ed snorted. "She couldn't trust you Brewster. Especially those friends you hang out with were the ones who tormented her the most."

Charley couldn't believe it and neither could Amy. Christen was a kind person she was kind to everyone except bullies.

Ed stood up disturbing the silence. "If I know Fox which I'm glad I do that note book will be filled with notes to help us." He said placing both the leather bound and note book back into the backpack and slinging it over his shoulder and onto his back.

The other two nodded before they turned and left Peter in peace.

As they made their way out of the building Charley had a million thoughts through his head but first things first.

"Ed, Amy I want you two to go to the hospital and stay with my mom until this is over." Charley stated.

The two began to protest until Charley cut them off.

"No buts you two." He turned to his friend. "Ed since you can open that book I want you to find some way to keep my mom safe. And Amy I want you to stay with him." Charley suggested.

Getting a nod from Ed and a reluctant one from Amy, Charley collected the note book from the backpack. He kissed Amy on the cheek and went to get the supplies he needs.

_Hold on Chris I'm coming, _Charley thought determined.

A pair of eyes shot open. Blue irises were dazed and confused as the owner tried to think about what happen. The eyes belong to one Christen Brewster. It wasn't long before everything came rushing back to her. From the house being blown up to saving Ed, to what happen at the club, and finally Jerry. The last thought had Christen sitting up quickly looking around.

Looking at her surroundings she noticed she was sitting on a four poster bed with black silk sheets and black pillows. A black canopy of gauzy fabric hid her from view. Moving towards the left side of the bed she pushed aside the gauzy fabric and moved off the bed.

She noticed the walls were a soft gunmetal grey color, with gothic prints. The only light in the room came from red candles. The redness of the candles and also of the bouquet of red roses, contrasted against the dark intimate shades of the room. This room was dark, sensual, and completely contrasted it contained elements that were soft and hard, gentle and firm, a dream.

Continuing her inspection of the room a mirror off to the side caught her attention. Turning towards it she caught her appearance. She saw that someone had changed her clothes. She was wearing a white strapless top that tied in the back and was held together in the front by a circle clasp. Two pieces of fabric hung from the knot in the back and trailed down her back to her butt. Two pieces of gauzy white fabric was wrapped around her upper arms held together by a circle clasp. The white skirt hugged her hips and reached all the way to the floor. A chain belt held together by a circle clasp hung on her hips and thighs. Her hair was down it hung around her shoulders and curled at the ends. All in all she looked very beautiful.

"I see you've woken up."

Christen spun around and saw Jerry leaning against the door frame. He was clad in dark jeans and a tight black button up shirt that hugged his muscular frame.

She slid into a defensive stance and summoned her wind.

"Stop!" Jerry called out.

Christen froze her wind disappearing at his command.

"Put your arms down and step out of your defensive stance." He commanded.

As if she didn't have a choice her arms fell to her sides and she moved out of her stance. Taking a deep breath, she waited for him to speak again.

Much to her surprise, he stepped towards her and pulled her body into his so that there was no space between their bodies. His hands caressed a trail from her bare shoulders to her hands before resting his hands on her hips. Although his hands were oh-so-cold, it was a pleasurable contrast from the heat coming from the candle flames.

He turned her so her back rested against his chest. He put one arm around her chest, and the other around her waist, making sure they were molded together as one. He slowly let his cold hands make their way down her body then back up trailing all over.

"Christen," he whispered in her ear seductively. "Do you remember this? Do you remember our first time together? The time you and I spent in bed together. I know you remember it because I sure do." She fought the urge to moan as he nuzzled her neck possessively. A low chuckle escaped his lips.

He placing hot open-mouthed kisses on the right side from the nape of her neck to that oh-so-pleasurable spot she had on her shoulder. She felt his tongue trace invisible patterns where his lips moved and soon, he started nibbling. She opened her mouth to speak but was immediately silenced when she felt the familiar sharp sting.

Gasping, she broke away from him, moving as far away from him as she could. Jerry took a step towards her only to have her conjure up a ball of water and through it at his feet.

"Stay away!" She cried feeling the familiar sting in her eyes. She will not become weak again.

He advanced on her, a dangerous look flashing in his eyes that made Christen remain in her spot. When he was within reaching distance of her, he grabbed her chin, cupping it gently in his fingers so he could look into her eyes.

"You don't have to fight anymore Christen," he said softly, after a brief silence. "You've bitten off more than you can chew. You have a gift that makes you different than everybody else. You live a harsh and lonely life with people always trying to mess with you. Not even your own brother stood up for you nor did he try to protect you."

He was right she had no one to protect her or even care about her. She couldn't speak to anyone without them thinking she's crazy. Christen felt the tears fall as he spoke.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Christen. I can be the man that you've always dreamed of. I can do things for you that other men can only dream of. I can take the pain and loneliness away. I can make you feel pleasure in ways you never thought existed."

He trailed off, stroking her cheek tenderly as he found her weaknesses within her subconscious. Jerry cupped her face with both of his hands and stared into her eyes. His thumb wiped away her tears that kept falling.

"You're a special girl, Christen. I sensed it the moment the first time we met. Come with me and I will make sure that nothing will take that away from you. I see the lonely girl inside of you, begging to be loved and cared for. I will worship you for eternity."

Christen closed her eyes as she remembered how alone she felt, especially when her powers started showing. Sure she had a few friends and even her mother, but that didn't stop the loneliness from remaining in her empty heart. Jerry sensing her internal conflict waited patiently for her to decide.

The decision was becoming easier and easier for her to make the more she thought about it. Opening her eyes she looked straight into Jerry's and made her decision.

"Please take me away," she whispered, tears still falling.

He made sure to kiss each tear away. Then he gently brought her in to his arms, he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the plush bed she'd woken up on. With a wave of his hand the candles blew out leaving them in darkness where Jerry proceeded to finish the transformation.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Welcome to Fright Night for real**

The next morning found Charley driving to Jerry's house. Stopping a few yards away he got out and moved towards the trunk. Opening it he pulled out weapons and began to suit up. Once finished he walked the rest of the way to Jerry's house. He kicked the door in and entered. Armed with a cross bow with a flashlight attached he began searching trying to find a trace of either his sister or Jerry.

Charley began to make his way upstairs. Along the way he broke every window on the bottom floor causing sun light to shine in. He made his way to the room that had another room behind the closet. Kicking the door open cross bow ready in case Jerry was there he called out for his sister.

"Christen," He called.

"Charley I'm in here," She called back.

Moving towards the door he heard it from he tried to open it but found it was locked.

"Hold on Chris I'll get you out," He said.

"Please hurry little brother before he comes back," She replied.

Charley bent down to open the door only to hear his sister scream. He gammed to door open and looked inside. He began cursing when he didn't see her inside. He picked up his cross bow and called for his sister again. He moved out of the room and made his way back into the front room. Coming out he ran into someone.

"Oh fuck," they cried.

Charley backed up recognizing that voice. Looking at the person he saw Peter Vincent standing before him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charley questioned.

"I guess I don't want to be a man like me either," He commented.

Peter opened his jacket to show he was armed and ready to take on vampires. "Let's kill something."

Charley nodded before moving back into the room and showing Peter the room that Christen was in.

"How could she have disappeared when I was just talking to her?" Charley questioned.

Peter snorted. "That's easy, there's a trap door here. I use them all the time."

And with that he used a knife and pries open the trap door.

"What do you think is down there?" Charley asked.

Peter turned to him. "There's only one way to find out."

Both climbed down the hole and landed on a dirt mound. Looking around they found a lot of foundation missing from the ground and walls.

"I may not be drunk enough for this," Peter commented.

"In here Charley," his sister called weakly.

Finding a doorway across from them, Charley shined his flashlight on it.

Peter nodded. "Well after you."

Charley threw him a look before continuing on. Moving up some steps they passed the doorway. Looking around Charley shined his flashlight left and right to make sure Jerry doesn't ambush them. Shining the light in front of them he could see a part of the foundation tore down in the shape of a door. Peter reached up and clicked on a light.

Charley turned his head hearing it. He saw Peter gesturing towards it.

"Help me," Christen called weakly.

Charley turned back forward and continued on.

"You do know this is a trap right?" Peter questioned.

"I'm counting on it," Charley answered.

Peter gave him a look but followed him through. They walked down a hallway and came to a door that was half way opened. Pushing it open Charley entered leaving Peter in the doorway. Pulling out a stake Charley searched around ready. Upon entering he saw Christen laying on her left side on the ground her back facing him. Moving towards her he knelt down and turned her slightly. He saw the two punctures on her neck on the right side.

Charley cursed as he saw them.

"What?" Peter asked.

"The bastard bit her again," Charley answered.

Charley went to pick her up however he turned around when he heard Peter yell out. Shining the light at the doorway he saw Jerry standing there. Firing an arrow he watched Jerry catch it, who snapped it and threw it to the ground.

"You wanted her you got her. She's all yours." Jerry moved forward and grabbed the door knob and closed the door locking it.

Charley moved towards the door and tried to open it realizing it was locked. Hearing a groan behind him he turned and aimed his cross bow, only to see Christen moving around. She sat up holding her head.

"Christen," he called.

Christen froze and turned her head. As soon as she saw him she smiled. "Charley," she spoke softly.

Charley sighed seeing that she was okay. He moved towards her and helped her off the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He was glad she was fine.

"You came for me," she said.

Charley sighed. "I told you I would. You're my sister I would always be there." He held her tighter at that.

She sighed as a pair of fangs emerged from her gums. "You're too late Charley." She whispered in his ear, "He's a part me now."

Charley felt a since of dread fill him at those words. She pulled away and smiled darkly showing her fangs. Her hands grabbed him before she flung him into the wall. She walked slowly towards him as he pushed himself to his feet. Christen dropped to a knee and kicked his feet out from under him. It was long before she had him pinned to the ground.

"Just close your eyes little brother it'll be over soon." She opened her mouth and moved towards his neck.

"I'm sorry big sister," he whispered.

After he said that Christen jumped away from him with a screech. In Charley's hand was a stake. He had stabbed his own sister with it. Getting up off the ground he made his way over to the door and pries it open. He turned back and watched as his sister turned towards him licking the blood on her hand.

"You missed," she commented.

"I know," he replied.

He grabbed his cross bow and ran out of the room. He slid to a stop when he reached the stairs. He found a group of vampires feeding on Peter. He had to do something so thinking fast he found Peter's shot gun and started shooting holes in the floor. Sun light shone through causing the vampires to scatter. Running towards Peter the shot gun was ripped out of his hands. The momentum caused him to fall forward and into the light with Peter.

Looking to Peter he asked, "How you holdin up?"

"Ah freaking great," He answered.

Looking back to where he once was he saw someone he least expected to be there.

"Mark?" Charley questioned.

"You're dead now asshole," He hissed, baring his fangs.

A chuckle got Charley and Peter's attention. Turning their heads they found Jerry leaning by the stairs. His black button up shirt was unbuttoned showing his pale skin.

"What were you thinking Charley? That you were just going to walk in here with your little cross bow and put to bed 400 hundred years of survival. No Charley not likely." He moved towards them watching them. "You smell that? It's your fear." He bent around a beam of sun light hissing at it. "It's intoxicating. It's a very specific scent Charley." Jerry finished.

Stopping in front of Charley he knelt down to his level. Jerry stared at the sun light before he stuck his finger in it. His finger began to smoke before catching on fire in the beam. He pulled it back and blew out the fire.

"Now your sister's scent, that was exquisite." He smirked. "It's all gone now Charley." He commented turning his head towards the doorway seeing Christen standing there. "She's something isn't she? Something very special."

Both were looking at her now.

Turning back to Charley, "I have to thank you for giving her to me." Jerry laughed. "Well she makes me feel alive and young again."

"I'm starting to smoke," Peter commented as his hand began to smoke, bringing their attention to him.

"Yeah you're turning," Jerry commented as he stood up. "You can't stay there forever Charley. The suns gotta go down sometime. We can wait."

As Jerry was speaking, Christen had left the doorway and was making her way over to him. Reaching him she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face against his neck. Jerry gently pulled her face to his and began to kiss her. Pulling away from her he pushed aside his shirt and brought up his hand using his finger nail and cut the skin above his heart. Christen attacked the wound and began to drink the blood that was pouring from the wound.

Jerry threw his head back as he felt complete pleasure at the feel of what she was doing. Pulling her away he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her again. Pulling back Jerry rubbed his nose against hers. So concentrated on each other they never were prepared for what happened next.

Charley shot forward on fire heading straight for Jerry, who saw Charley, had pushed Christen away. Feeling the fire touch him Jerry started to change and began to wrestle with Charley to get him to let go. The newborn vampires and Christen were crying out to Jerry.

The two were flung up and down, and left and right. Peter seeing his chance went for his shot gun and began to blow holes in the ceiling. More sunlight came pouring in, causing the vampires to retreat further back. Jerry and Charley were flung up and down until finally they landed back on the ground and in the sunlight. Peter seeing Jerry burning in the sun went for the stake.

"Charley in the heart!" he called.

Catching the boys' attention he turned towards him and caught the stake as Peter through it to him. Turning back to Jerry he surged forward and drove the stake straight into Jerry's heart. Screeches came from Jerry. Not long black smoke came from Christen and the other vampires. Jerry threw his head back releasing one final screech before the black smoke entered him and he exploded.

Peter ran to Charley and put the remaining flames out. "Charley! Come on Charley, come on." He said slapping his face.

This got Christen's attention making her worried. She got up and ran towards them. She dropped to her knees and called out, "Wake up little brother. Please wake up don't leave me too." She cried. "Charley!"

His eyes fluttered open and looked at his sister and smiled. "Hey."

Christen was laughing and crying at the same time. She was glad her brother was okay.

"How do you feel?" she questioned him.

"I'm alright," her brother replied.

Peter grinned before reaching down and kissed Charley. "You little shit. Next time you wanna use my plan give me a heads up." He said pulling out a bottle of alcohol and drinking it.

Both Brewster siblings were laughing now. Helping Charley up off the ground they made their way out of the house with the others following behind them.

It had been a month now since that night at Jerry's house. The Brewster's have a new house in which Ed Lee became a frequent visitor after Charley had fixed there broken bond. No one said anything about the two being friends and anyone who did dealt with Christen personally.

Charley and Amy still dated, which wasn't shocking. Their mother Jane was more careful about who she talked to. And Ed well I think he learned his lesson about spying on the neighbors.

Everything had returned to normal for everyone… Well not everything.

"_Christen..."_

She knew she was dreaming.

"_Come to me Christen…"_

Someone was calling her but she couldn't see who it was. She could only see blackness.

_Very soon the blackness disappeared and she found herself surround by people dancing. She could hear a song playing in the background. __"Good Man In a Bad Time" by Ian Hunter was what she heard. Looking around her eyes caught a pair of dark brown ones staring at her. She couldn't see his face as he made his way over to her. _

_Once he reached her he wrapped his arms around her and bent her backwards before slowly pulling her back up. They began dancing as one to the pulsing music. He then spun her around so her back was against his chest. He ran his hands from her shoulders down to her hands. Lacing their fingers together he began to move, slowly setting a rhythm of intense pleasure in time with the swaying music. He made her skin hot and flush with the desire to touch and be touched. He encircled their arms together and swayed with the movements of her hips in a primal dance that was more than just a dance._

_She felt as if her body was his to control. The music changed to a faster tempo, but their bodies remained in slow rhythm. Moving together in perfect harmony, like two puzzle pieces._

_The stranger breathed into her ear whispering, "Christen…"_

_Something about the way he said her name made her shiver. It was possessive, primal, and unbelievably erotic. She felt the edges of her mind go fuzzy. Turning around she looked directly into his fathomless eyes and found she was unable to tear herself from his gaze. She became vaguely aware of his hand upon her cheek, drawing her closer and closer to those haunting eyes, so full of promise. His thumb brushed over her skin as he leaned in._

_When she saw he was going to touch his mouth to hers she tried to pull away. She didn't know if he was going to kiss her or something else. But it felt so wrong at the moment. But he held her firm._

"_Don't fight me Christen," he whispered._

_She obeyed him, her mind trying to keep up with what was happening. His lips almost touched hers when a loud thud shattered the silence around them._

Christen shot up in bed, her heart beating a mile a minute. Frantically her eyes searched for the noise only to find that her texted books had fallen off her bed when she had fallen asleep. Releasing a sigh of relief she closed her eyes before opening them and taking in her new room.

She had soft light blue walls and a white ceiling. Her bed had a light blue comforter with white and light blue pillows. She had a couple of book shelves filled with books and a few figurines. A white wooden desk and a blue chair with her laptop sitting on top of the desk. And a couple of dressers painted white and light blue. She had a floor length mirror that was beside her desk. She also had French doors that led to her very own balcony.

She sighed again and cleaned up her books and put them away before getting up and making her way over to her balcony doors. Opening them she walked out and took a deep breath closing her eyes listening to the sounds. She could hear crickets and dogs barking. It was a very peaceful night. The wind was blowing softly and the moon was full and shining brightly.

He remained in the shadows while he watched Christen stand on her balcony. He closed his eyes savoring her irresistible scent blowing towards him by the soft breeze. Her scent radiated off her like a heavenly scented perfume. With every inhalation he felt and erotic tingle run down his spine.

"Mmmm," he murmured to himself in a barely audible tone. "Her scent has gotten stronger." He inhaled deeply a low rumble escaping his throat. "And sweeter."

He opened his eyes to see her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face as she listened to the sounds of the night. He let his eyes wander her lithe figure, letting them take in what she was wearing. She was wearing a black spaghetti shirt and a pair of short black pajama shorts.

"Still so beautiful," He breathed smiling darkly to himself as he watched her go back inside. "Black is really her color."

With the grace of a predator he landed on her balcony without a sound. He stood at the doors watching as she got ready for bed.

"Sweet dreams my dark princess," he murmured. A slanted grin creeping across his face. "You will be mine again soon enough."

With that he disappeared into the night.

The End…or is it?


End file.
